


Ellion - Book 1

by Vega_Lume



Series: Ellion [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A/U, Angst, Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Set in a world where one mad man tries to rule all and destroy the last traces of magic, one young man must overcome a life filled with war and death in order to save those he holds dear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of grammatical contractions is intentional.
> 
> A/U, Angst, non-graphic NCS (under aged – early teens), Yaoi, MPREG, death (no major characters), smidge of citrus (non-graphic). Maybe squik, depending on how you look at it (non-graphic descriptions of child birth and genitalia).
> 
> not Betaed

Ellion  
Chapter 1  
By Vel

 

The young child waded into the water until the cool liquid nearly reached the small neck, yet no matter how far the skinny arms stretched the fingers could not reach the apron that had become snagged on a sunken branch when it had slipped from the child’s grip a few yards up stream.

The water was far too swift for the child to risk losing its footing, but its mother only had two aprons and there was no coin to buy another, not until after the harvest. And even then Mother never intentionally bought anything for herself, usually making what she needed from something discarded by someone else.

Tears of frustration welled in the child’s large, bright eyes and it strained to reach the branch, while digging toes into the slippery river bottom. She should never had been playing dress-up with it, if she had not gotten it dirty she would not have had to sneak away to wash it.

“Would you like some help?” A deep voice asked, startling the child so fiercely that it slipped, head sinking beneath the cold water.

The soldier guided his horse into the river and plucked the slight child from the cold water before the child could even grasp what had happened. With the child safely on his horses back, the soldier then collected the garment the child had been trying to retrieve.  
He turned the horse to the bank and a moment later was lowering the child to the wet earth.

“My apologies, child,” The soldier said with a slight bow of his head. “I did not intend to startle you.”

The child, a girl, the solider reckoned if the state of dress was any indication, simply stared down at the tangle of sopping wet off-white linen held in her small hands.  
“I…” A tiny voice began, “Thank you.” The small face looked up at the soldier on horseback, and a brilliant smile spread across it.

Smiling back, the tall man slid from the glossy russet horse and knelt before the youngster.

“Treize Khushrenada, Colonel of the Guard for his Royal Majesty King Howard the second of Hartou.”

The brilliant smile faltered as awe replaced it for a moment, then it returned with a vengeance. Royal Guards of Hartou were adored by nearly all the citizens of Shiore, a small village on the far southern most edge of the Kingdom of Hartou. Only the Royal family was more loved.

“He… Heero,” The child stammered, causing the man to smile softly.

“Well, young Heero, I would be honored if you would allow me to assist you home,” Treize bowed his head again, and then stood offering his large hand to the child.

“It is not far,” The child stated, unsure if Grandfather would welcome a soldier, regardless of which side the soldier was on.

“I insist,” Treize urged, he did not want to alarm the child, but he wanted to warn her family of the danger of a possible Ozlainian uprising against Hartou. Shiore was so near the border of Hartou and the enemy occupied territory of the fallen Elven kingdom of Ellion; that it was surely to be one of the first villages to be hit.

Soldiers from the Hartoun army had been sent to clear to border villages, urging the citizens towards the Capital City where they could be better protected, while the soldiers then hid in plain sight as ordinary villagers with the hopes of surprising Ozlainian soldiers as they tried to infiltrate the Kingdom. 

But this child was far enough away from Shiore that Treize figured that she did not live within the village, but on the out skirts, he felt himself rather lucky of the fact that he had ever stumbled upon her at all.

He watched as the child nibbled the left side her bottom lip as her eyes darted towards the east, to his face then the east again. “Yes,” She answered softly, “but I need to get the dress first.”

The tall man nodded and watched as the child darted up stream to retrieve the dress she had been playing with that had been left on the bank. The soldier led his horse in the direction of the child and when he caught up to her he lifted her onto the horse.

“That way,” Heero said, pointing to the east. As Treize turned his horse he spotted a narrow, lightly used trail that led into the wooded area outside of Shiore.

~*~*~*~*~

“Milord,” Sedici’s gruff voice wheezed through the large hall. “The men are ready to move.”

Quinze smiled deviously, his initial aggravation from the unannounced arrival of the sweaty man had tuned to pure pleasure, knowing his army was ready weeks ahead of plan.

“Send them now,” The old, thin man stated as he rose to his feet. “My spies tell me that the Hartoun soldiers are clearing border towns, preparing to trap us.”

“We can easily avoid the villages,” Sedici replied.

“And leave an army of enemies at our backs! No, we will destroy the villages, as they will not be entirely prepared for us we should be able to eliminate them quite easily. You have my orders, go now.” Quinze dismissed the man, and then added suddenly. “We need no slaves.”

Grinning, the Captain made his way outside where the men awaited their orders. “We attack! No prisoners!”

~*~*~*~*~

In a surprisingly short amount of time, soldier, child, and horse reached a tidy, well hidden cabin nestled in a lush clearing. Even with the smoke wafting from the chimney, the house would have been hard to find if you did not know where to look. It offered a false sense of safety, though it was harder to find it was also quite isolated, too far from town or neighbors to call for help.

Before he could stop and let the child down, a man’s voice called out. “That is far enough!”

Stopping the horse, Treize lowered the child to the ground.

“Heero, inside – Now,” The angry voice bellowed.

“But Grandfather…” The child tried to protest, only to be snapped at again. With a quivering lip, the child dashed towards the small house.

“Sir, please forgive my intrusion-” Treize tried as he slid from horseback, but was cut off when the voice announced that he was not welcome and was told, none too kindly to leave.

“I come under the direct order of His Royal Majesty King Howard. As a citizen of the Kingdom of Hartou you are required to listen.”

“That is enough!” A woman cried out and the door to the cabin opened to reveal her. She was a small, pale, reed thin woman with strands of long dark hair framing her face. Treize was not close enough to tell the color or her eyes, but with the appraising eye of a healthy man he could say, with certainty, that she was quite lovely.

At her skirts, Heero peeked out and smiled at him, she had changed from her wet brown dress into a pale green one. “Father, come in now. The soldier means no harm.”

There was a pregnant pause where Treize heard nothing other than the low hum of insects and his horse’s breathing. Then to his far left there was a light crunch of a foot against a twig, and to his surprise an old man who looked much too old to be the woman’s father was standing close enough to touch his horse.

It took every ounce of strength to not flinch at the sight of the elder, and he smiled lightly instead.

“Colonel Treize Khushrenada,” the solder introduced. “I wish to speak with you in private, if I may.” The old, spectacled man glanced to the house where the woman and child stood, then with a slight nod called out, “Heero, tend to our guest’s horse. Daughter, he will stay for our noon meal.”

The woman nodded and turned back into the house as the child ran up to them, she beamed up at the tall man and grasped the reigns in one hand and then with a click of her tongue led the horse around the side of the house to the small stable behind it.  
“Say what you must,” The old man stated once Heero was out of range.

“I wish not to alarm,” Treize began, keeping his voice low, “which is why I asked to speak to you alone. His Majesty requests all citizens along the border to come inland to the Capital for safety. The army is to occupy the border to protect Hartou.”

“What has happened for the King to make such a decision?” The old man queried.

Treize sighed turning his gaze towards the house, them back to the old man.  
“There have been reports from trusted spies that Ozlain plans to overtake Hartou, as they had with Ellion.” The old man took a sharp breath but Treize continued. “The army must re-enforce our borders before the Ozlainian army attacks.”

“How is the evacuation to be done?”

“There will be a caravan; the villagers will be moved in several groups over the next few days. Placement has already been arranged in Capital City to receive most everyone.   
Once all the people are moved, and if time will allow, then the animals will follow.”   
The old man frowned, leaning on a cane that Treize had not noticed before.

“Personals?”

Treize smiled, “Each person will be allowed one bag on them. The remaining important items are to be packed, and then both livestock and packages are to be marked clearly with the family name. The soldiers will load the items and transport them by wagon with the animals. They will be sent after everyone has been evacuated.”

“When does the evacuation begin?”

“In two days, early in the morning. Can you be ready by then?” Treize asked, his eyes catching the woman and her child as they hung some freshly laundered clothing on a line near the house.

“Yes,” The old man said with an undisputed certainty. “Will you return to Shiore after the meal?”

“I suppose, I am not needed until tomorrow to finalize plans and oversee the evacuation.”

“You are welcome to stay the night with us; we will be ready to go by morning.” With that the old man returned to the house, with a step far too spry for one of such advanced age. 

At the meal table, the old man introduced himself simply as Jay and the woman as Salyn. No surname was offered. The child was aged as 6, and though wearing a dress and apron Treize still had a feeling of uncertainty as to the child’s gender though he continued to think of Heero as ‘she’. Even the age seemed off, Treize had been around many children but Heero seemed younger somehow. Though he had found the child wandering about alone, the Colonel had pegged her at a year younger than her grandfather said she was.

After the meal, Heero led the soldier to the barn that held his horse. Both barn and loft had been cleaned to house him, a basin, pitcher of water, and a warm blanket awaited him. The barn held only a cow and a few chickens that wandered around, pecking at bits of grain lost in the straw.

“Mama wanted me to tell you that supper will be ready at dusk if you would like to rest.”  
Treize looked down from the loft and smiled at the child dressed in the green, homespun dress. “Thank you, I think I will take a rest. Please come wake me for the meal.”

Heero bounced once in delight of having such an important responsibility then dashed back outside. Treize chuckled lightly and lay down on the fresh straw.

~*~*~*~*~

The morning dawned unseasonably warm and Treize rolled over in his bed of straw. With a yawn the tall man rose and stretched; his back and shoulders popping loudly. After using the basin to wash up, he donned his uniform. Once he was dressed he tidied up by shaking out the blanket and folding it neatly, placing it on the stand beside the water basin.

Leading his horse out with him, the man rounded to barn and the front of the house came in view. All was quiet. Cracking the door of the single room dwelling he peered into the dim interior. Mother and child lay on some sort of padding on the floor, the old man on the dining table, which was padded as well. A small group of bags had been placed near the hearth and a single trunk, tied with a bright blue strip of fabric waited against the far wall.

After closing the door gently the tall solider stood for a moment, thinking. A decision coming to him, he pulled parchment and charcoal from his saddlebag and scratched out a note, hoping that at least one of them could read, and then he slid the note under the door. 

Brushing the coal from his fingers, he mounted his horse and rode back to Shiore.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ellion  
Chapter 2  
By Vel

Shiore was sleepy as the Colonel arrived. A few soldiers acting as lookouts to protect the town greeted him as he approached.

“Where is Zechs?” Treize asked of a man in the village square.

“He is breaking his fast at the inn, sir.”

“Thank you,” Treize replied sliding from his horse. “Please hold him; I will only be a moment.”

The young soldier accepted the reigns and watched as the Colonel walked into the inn.  
Treize glanced around the poorly lit interior of the smoky room, searching for the familiar fall of silvery hair that belonged to his Lieutenant. Young serving girls were circulating around the room with pots of food and jugs of drink.

Treize spotted whom he sought when the younger man raised his bowl asking for a second helping of the creamy porridge.

Winding his way through the room, Treize took a seat next to Zechs just as a girl spooned a helping of the steaming food into the waiting bowl.

“Good morning, sir,” Zechs greeted and gave a relaxed salute with his spoon. “Where were you last night?”

Not missing the suggestive tone in his friend’s voice Treize replied, “I went home with a lovely young thing.”

The blonde laughed knowing his friend was joking. “Better not let Anne know or she will tear you apart.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Treize replied with a laugh. “Though I am fairly certain she would like this young lady.”

“Picking up strays, are we?” Zechs asked before spooning a bite into his mouth.  
Treize nodded, “That is what I needed to speak with you about.”

Placing his spoon beside the bowl, the blond turned his full attention to his Colonel.

“There is a small family on the outskirts of town,” Treize began. “They will be evacuating with the rest of the village. I want you to help me fetch them; I need a wagon and a few chicken crates. They do not have much, and I thought it best to bring them here until we are ready to leave.”

“Of course,” Zechs replied, then with a few quick bites he finished his meal and stood. “I can have a wagon and the crates ready in five minutes or so.”

“I will settle my horse with the others and meet you in the stable yard,” Treize replied and stood as well.

After settling the bill, the two men emerged into a brighter square as the sun continued to heat up the already warm morning.

They parted ways after Treize retrieved his horse, and thanked the young soldier again.  
Several minutes later, Zechs appeared at the stables seated in a fair sized wagon pulled by two horses. At the sight of the Lieutenant, Treize collected the rope he had found then climbed into the wagon.

“What is the rope for?” Zechs asked as he handed the reins to the other man.

“They have a cow too. I figured we can bring it as well and leave it with the other animals for transport.” Treize replied as he urged the horses to turn, a few moments later they were slowly progressing down a road that had not seen a wagon in some time.

“Why are we picking them up, may I ask?”

“I did not see a wagon or even a horse and there is a very old man, a frail looking woman, and a young child. I thought it would be easier on them if they did not have to walk in this heat, especially as they will be carrying their belongings with them.”

Zechs nodded in agreement, that is exactly what he would have done. They traveled a bit longer, the silence companionable as each man was lost in thought then Zechs jerked suddenly as something caught his attention.

“What is wrong?” Treize asked trying to sense what had disturbed the other man.

“Do you smell something?” Zechs asked in reply as he sat up fully taking a deep breath through his nose.

“No-” Treize started, but stopped as the smell of smoke reached him, “fire?”

“Yes, I believe so, and not from a fireplace,” the blonde turned his head and sniffed again. “Though I cannot tell how large it is or from where it is coming.”

A shiver of fear shot down the Colonel’s spine and he urged the horses to go as fast as they could in the wooded area. As they rounded the bend the clearing came to view and his worst fears were realized.

Thick clouds of black smoke were billowing from the house.

The Colonel’s cry of “Yah!” was Zechs’ only warning as the wagon flew into the clearing. They had hardly reached the cabin when Treize and Zechs jumped to the ground, there was a wretched bawling from the barn and Zechs ran for it while the Colonel sprinted up to the door of the house. It was a small relief to see that most of the smoke was actually coming from the barn, though the house was singed and smoky as well.

Wrenching the door open, the shock of what he saw caused him to take an involuntary step back. Salyn lay sprawled across the tattered remains of a floor pad, her blank, dull green eyes staring right at him. Her skirt was pushed up to her waist and her blouse was ripped down the front. From the way her legs lay and the blood on her thighs, the Colonel had no doubt as to what had happened. From the unnatural angle of her neck and the whiteness of her skin, he knew she lived no more.

Taking a deep breath he grimaced at the smell of their burned breakfast, still smoking in a pot near the hearth, and he stepped into the tiny home looking around, fearing what else he may find. Salyn was the only one there. Pulling a blanket from beneath the woman, he then brushed a lock of dark hair from her face before gently closing her eyes, then covered her and sent up a small prayer to the Mother.

“Colonel!” Zechs’ call startled the man more then he would have liked, sending a final look at the woman; he turned and went back outside. The sun burned his eyes for a moment, feeling very bright after being in the dim cabin. Blinking, he glanced around. Movement from the cow caught Treize’s eye and he saw the singed and smokey beast moving quickly towards the direction of the creek.

“Over here,” Zechs called out again drawing his attention to where he was kneeling next to something that was lying out near the drying line where the clean clothing put up just the day before still hung, flapping in the wind and covered in soot from the barn that still glowed from the flame.

Upon approach, Treize found Jay. The old man breathed still, but he bore several deep wounds and life blood pumped from him with each beat of his heart.

“Heero-” The old man whispered “The roof… Hiding…” Treize turned back to the house, expecting to see the child on the roof.

“I do not…”

“Inside…” Jay gurgled; foamy blood filling his mouth. The old man’s spirit left him then and he breathed no more.

“Inside?” Zechs repeated and the two soldiers locked eyes. Something unspoken flashed between them and they turned in unison for the cabin.

As they stepped inside broken dishes and crusty bread crunching under foot, Treize pointedly did not look where Salyn lay, instead he focused his eyes elsewhere. There were no beds or cubbies for a child to hide in or under, but Jay’s last word had been ‘inside’.

Did he mean the house or the barn? By the Mother, not the barn! Turning, intent on checking the barn, he stopped as he stepped on a large clump on straw on the floor. Crouching he picked some up, it was old straw, dull and grey with a slightly greasy feel… He looked up. The spaces between the ceiling’s beams had been stuffed with straw to keep the warmth in, the same straw he now held in his hand.

Climbing up onto the table, he felt around and found nothing but straw. He began to think he was wrong when he suddenly remembered that the table had been farther from the hearth last night. Jumping down he shoved the table to where it had been the night before and climbed on again. This time Zechs joined him and they prodded the ceiling carefully. Zechs gasped his name and Treize turned to see a tiny, pale arm dangling down from a niche hidden by a beam and straw.

“Heero!” Treize called, tugging the hand gently. It was warm and soft against his palm, but it was completely unresponsive

“Fetch a chair please,” Treize said softly as he focused on the hand, so tiny compared to his. Zechs jumped down and grabbed one of the overturned chairs. He placed it on the table and held the back to ensure it did not move as the Colonel climbed onto it.

Treize could see into the hole now, the child lay almost face down, curled around an old cloth carrying sack. A small wooden box sat next to her. She looked unharmed but still showed no sign that she heard him.

There was a surprising amount of light there, and upon closer inspection the Colonel understood why. Cinders from the flaming barn had settled on the roof, burning holes into it. Some of the burning material had fallen on the child as there were small scorch marks on her face and blackened holes in her light sweater and white cotton nightgown.  
The box was between him and the child so he pulled it out first, handing it to Zechs who in turn placed it on the table. The carrying sack followed and the finally he was able to pull Heero out as well. With Zechs' hand at his elbow he climbed down to the floor and without stopping and took the child outside.

He placed her in the back of the wagon and then examined her. Aside from the minor burns she looked unhurt, though her unresponsiveness worried him greatly; she was limp in his arms and seemed deeply asleep. Turning her face to look at a burn on her cheek he noticed a smudge of soot down the side of her nose.

He knew that fire could kill without burning if someone breathed in the smoke too long. His stomach clenched in fear, she could still die.

He turned to call out for Zechs only to see the other man standing nearby.

“How is she?” The blonde man asked, setting the wooden box and carrying bag on the wagon seat.

“She lives still, but will not wake. She shows signs of breathing smoke.”

“By the Mother,” He breathed, “Can Sally help?”

“I do not know,” Treize replied. “We must get her back to Shiore as soon as possible.”  
“Unhitch one of the horses and ride back with her now. I will tend to things here and follow soon,” Zechs said then added, “I found this inside, next to…” He trailed off quietly handing a scrap of fabric to the Colonel before he turned back to the house.

Treize examined that scrap of fabric he held, it looked as if it had been ripped from its source. Turning it over to see the other side he froze. It bore the emblem of the Ozlainian army.

Hastily shoving the scrap into his uniform, he moved to unhitch the horses. Once they were free he reset the rig and hitched one of horses to the wagon. Once done he then jumped into the back of the wagon and opened a rig box that was required in all army wagons, removing the proper haltering for the other horse.

Zechs appeared again holding a light blanket, which he lay over Heero then helped the Captain with the horse.

“I found a trunk under the bedding in the corner. Plunder must not have been in their plans as the trunk is still intact,” the blonde said as he tightened a strap. “Should I bring it?”

“Yes, and anything else she may want or need,” Treize replied, nodding his head towards the carrying sack in the wagon. “There may be heirlooms, trinkets, toys… I will not bring her back to look for them.”

“I understand sir,” Zechs replied.

Treize mounted the horse then and motioned for Zechs to hand him the child and her bag. “Thank you, my friend,” He said, laying a hand on Zechs’ shoulder.

“I will be along shortly,” Zechs replied and a moment later the Captain was gone, disappearing into the woods.

Treize rode as fast as he dared, fearful that the ride was too rough for the child who continued to sleep in his arms. It worried him that she had not even stirred, not a twitch or a sound as if she was one breath away from death. It seemed to take years though in reality it was a short amount of time before he came pounding into the main square of Shiore, men were running towards him, sensing that there was something wrong.

“Colonel what has happened?” A young female Lieutenant with short black hair asked as she stood at his side holding her arms out for the child.

Treize lowered the child into her waiting arms. “Where is Une?” He asked, sliding from the horse and handing the reins to another soldier.

“I am here Colonel,” A woman stated, Treize turned to the Major and said, “Gather a party, there are Ozlainian soldiers here.”

“Are you certain?” The tall spectacled woman asked, stepping towards the Colonel, who in turn pulled the scrap from his jacket. He placed it in her hand and leaned in so only she could hear him speak.

“They murdered this child’s family,” He said softly and watched her once warm brown eyes darken, going nearly black with anger.

“I will see to it sir,” She stated firmly and saluted. Turning sharply on her heel she was off, rounding up soldiers to search out the Ozlainian’s crawling through the woods.  
The soldier tending the horse called to him then, “Noin has taken the child to the inn. The doctor has already been sent for.”

“Thank you Joe,” Treize replied, and then added, “Zechs stayed behind to salvage what he can from the child’s home. He should be along shortly. Please inform Major Une that he is still out there.”

“Yes sir,” Joe saluted then mounted the horse, riding off to relay the message.  
After Treize watched him go he went to the inn to check on the child.

~*~*~*~*~

“I knew we should have let them be,” Muller hissed under his breath as yet another Hartoun soldier rode past their hiding place.

“If the old mad had not put up a fight I would not have hurt him, and the woman would not stop screaming, I had to do something,” Alex snapped in reply.

Muller snorted, “We could have just left.”

“And leave them to tell the whole village we are here?”

“They already know!” Muller growled then checked himself. It would do neither of them any good if they got into another argument, not with so many currently looking for them.

“I knew there was a third person with the way the woman was acting, like she was afraid we would find them.”

“That was why you torched the barn, to burn them out,” Muller pointed out.  
“I did not see a horse. The third must have fled before we saw them. Why else would the Hartou soldiers know we are here already?” Alex was speaking more to himself then to Muller.

“They could have seen the smoke.”

Alex did not reply. A snap of twig drew their attention to a horse standing so near to their hiding place that they were sure the soldier on its back knew they were there.  
Neither man breathed as the horse slowly moved around their hiding place, shifting in a way that the two men could see the booted foot of the Hartoun soldier in the stirrup.

“Over here!” Another soldier shouted and the horse suddenly moved away.

The Ozlainian soldiers waited until all fell quiet before slipping from their hiding place and continuing to the border of Ellion. They did not breathe freely again until they were well on the other side.

~*~*~*~*~

“Upstairs sir,” A soldier at the entrance of the inn announced as the Colonel came into view. With a nod of thanks, the Colonel continued inside and up the stairs. He found the room that the doctor favored and knocked once.

The door opened a bit and Noin’s face appeared in the crack. She stepped back making room for the Colonel. Sally only gave a quick glance up before returning her full attention to her patient.

Treize stood quietly as Sally worked, not wanting to interrupt the doctor’s concentration. Heero had been redressed in what looked to be one of the light shirts the soldiers wore under their uniforms, from the size Treize guessed it was probably either Doctor Po’s or Noin’s. All the scorch marks had been cleaned and were now pink and shiny with salve and the doctor was feeling her belly, arms and legs so see if there were any other injuries.

All was quiet for a long while, then Sally said softly, “I expect the child will wake soon, Noin will you please fetch some broth?”

“Of course ma’am,” the woman replied and left the room.

“What is it that you did not want Noin to know?” Treize asked stepping closer to the doctor and the sleeping child.

Sally nodded in appreciation of the Colonel’s perception, and held up a slip of parchment so the Colonel could see it.

Treize recognized it immediately. It was the very same parchment he had left at the cabin that morning. Taking it, he turned it over and found something had been written on the back.

‘Colonel Khushrenada – Ozlainian soldiers have arrived on our land. If you find this letter then Heero was found and Salyn and I are dead. I must share a secret with you but for fear that this may fall in to the wrong hands I cannot divulge it here. Find the box, only Heero can open it. Please care for the child. Heero is far more important than you realize. Jay.’

“What do you make of it?” Sally asked, handing the note back after the Colonel allowed her to read it again.

“I do not know, I suppose we will have to wait until Heero wakes. We found the box in the same place where she had been hidden. Zechs has it and will bring it with the other items we were able to salvage.”

“That is another thing,” Sally began “This child is not female, but is not fully male either.  
“I do not understand.”

“This child physically, outwardly, looks male with external male parts but has no detectable testes. When I checked more closely to see if they simply had not descended yet, this happens in boys from time to time. I found a small opening that looks female, between where the scrotum should be and the anus, though it does not seem to be fully a formed vaginal opening. When I felt the abdomen to see if I could feel the testes, I swear I could feel a womb, I have never seen this before and I do not know what make of it.”

“How is that possible?” Treize asked, peering at the child’s face more closely. It was no wonder the child’s appearance had intrigued him so, looking not quite female or male.  
“I have heard stories from other doctors and healers of children meant to be twins that were born together in one body. But those children were almost always stillborn. Those that were not did not live long, usually only a few days. However I do not think this child is a twin. Those children were deformed with two heads or three legs. And they were always both the same gender, never a blend of both.”

The Colonel nodded, understanding what the doctor meant. “I think, for now that it would be best if we kept this just between us.”

“Agreed,” Sally replied, examination complete. Then tucked the small child under a warm blanket before standing to retrieve something she needed from her bag.

“Jay mentioned last night that Heero is six,” Treize stated. “Would you say the age is correct?

Sally seemed surprised by the question.

“Absolutely not,” the doctor replied. “This child cannot possibly be older than five years; I would wager she is closer to four.”

“Why then would her grandfather tell me she was six?”

With a baffled expression the doctor shrugged, it was impossible to know what the old man had been thinking and as the man was now dead they may never learn why.  
Treize frowned when he remembered something the doctor had said. “You said you believe the child will wake soon?”

“Yes, I found this empty vile of tincture of Sortaine in the child’s pocket,” She said showing him a small bottle that had been sitting on the bench next to her bag. “I believe the child was drugged to ensure it stayed quite. Sortaine is an old and not commonly used herb for sleep. It is fairly harmless and in a child this size, even with a large dose, sleep should only last a few hours.”

“Jay was wise to drug her,” Treize informed her gently. “Her mother’s death was violent, she would have heard every moment of it quite clearly from where she was hidden.”  
The doctor sighed sadly and ran her hand over the child’s dark hair. She frowned slightly and lifted a lock of long dark hair to examine a spot that had been burned; it crumbled in her hand, the singed ends falling away.

“Poor dear, what are we going to do with… her?” she finished hesitantly, settling for the gender Treize most often referred to. “I am sorry, but I really think she looks more like a boy.”

“Heero may be old enough to realize that she is different, perhaps we should ask which gender she would prefer.” Treize suggested, before the doctor could reply there was a light tap at the door. Treize opened it and stepped aside to allow Noin to enter.

“I am sorry ma’am but there was no broth but the cook made a thin porridge to start her with and has begun a veal broth, it will be ready for the child at evening meal time.”

“Thank you Merquise,” Sally said as she took the steaming bowl from the soldier. “I will see to the child now, go have your midday meal.”

“Call if you have need of me,” The Lieutenant said, and then with a nod towards the doctor and the Colonel she took her leave.

When Noin moved from Tropria to marry Zechs and join the Hartoun army she was known as Merquise for the first six months or so but it had caused confusion having two soldiers with the same name and rank, after a while the confusion was boarding on ludicrous so she went back to using her maiden name. Sally had been her commanding officer during her initial training so calling her ‘Merquise’ was a habit the doctor had yet to fully break, despite Noin’s use of her maiden name for the last 3 years. Noin did not mind the occasional slip up and felt no need to correct the doctor.

It was sometime later, much later then Sally had anticipated when the child finally stirred. Treize had left a while before with promises that he would return as soon and he had a chance to speak with Major Une. He asked the doctor to send someone to fetch him if Heero woke before he returned. Sally went to the door to inform the solider waiting there that the child was waking, then was beside Heero a moment later, soothing the dark hair away from the small, pale face.

“Heero, my name is Doctor Po. I am an officer in the Hartoun army, you were hurt and I have been taking care of you,” Sally said gently as she moved where the child could see her. She was wearing a uniform from the army but she wanted to ensure the child understood who she was. “How do you feel?”

“I feel sick, here,” Heero managed softly laying a small hand on her stomach.  
Taking a basin from the bedside table Sally helped the child to roll on her side. Heero gagged but spit up very little. Setting the basin aside the doctor poured a cup of cool water and helped the child sit up so she could sip at it. After the glass was drained, Heero began to feel a little better and some color had returned to her cheeks.

Thinking on it, Sally realized that with an empty stomach the effects of the Sortaine would be much stronger. That would explain why the child had slept longer than expected, it also accounted for the child’s stomach upset.

“Heero, I would like you to eat some of this, it should help settle your stomach,” Sally said placing the bowl of porridge in the child’s hand. I am afraid it has gotten cold.”  
“I like it cold,” Heero told her softly, and then taking a small bit on her spoon she tasted it. “This is just like Mama’s. Did she make it for me?”

“Heero, I…” Before Sally could continue there was a tap at the door. It opened before she could answer it and Treize slipped inside.

“Mister Treize,” The child chirped happily, food forgotten for the moment. Heero was smiling brightly at him, and then looked past him into the hallway. The smile faded slightly as the child asked, “Where are Mama and Grandfather?”

“Heero,” Treize began softly, moving towards the cot. He crouched down and took a small hand in his. “Your mother and Grandfather are not here.”

“Are they at home still? Will they be here soon?” Treize could see fear in the large blue eyes, and took a deep breath.

“They are not coming.”

“Why?” The question was whispered in a trembling voice, Heero vaguely remembered something happening, she had been asleep but woke up when Mama and Grandfather started whispering harshly then Grandfather had made her drink something sour and she started to fall asleep again. But she dreamed of a woman screaming, such terrible, frightening screams, and the smell of smoke and heat of fire and then a sudden, deep, chilling sense of loss.

Sally sat on the cot beside Heero and wrapped an arm around the slim child. “They have returned to the Mother,” The doctor said as gently as she could, sparing the Colonel these sad tidings.

“Mama?” Heero’s eyes filled with tears and with a strangled sob the child pressed her face against the doctor’s breast, tiny hands fisting in the doctor’s uniform jacket. The bowl slipped from the cot to shatter on the floor, but it was ignored as the two soldiers tried to comfort the child.

Sally rocked Heero gently, humming softly under her breath as the child sobbed and trembled in her arms. Treize had moved to sit next to them and rubbed soothing circles on Heero’s back. After what felt like a very long time, Heero pulled away wiping her eyes with her hands.

Sally pulled out her handkerchief and helped the child wipe her face; sniffling Heero looked at the kind doctor then to her new friend, “Where will I go?”

“Do you remember the note your Grandfather left with you?” The child looked thoughtful for a moment, Grandfather had tried to make her hold something, said it was a note but she was so sleepy, he had put it in her pocket instead. She nodded. “In it your grandfather asked me to look after you if anything should happen to them.”

A few more tears coursed down Heero’s cheeks and Treize pulled her close again. With a pained smile Sally stood and left the room saying that she would only be gone a few moments.

The Colonel rocked the child a few times then said, “I have a small home in Capital City, so close to Peacemillion, that is the name of the palace, that you can smell the bread that is baked for royal household each morning. My cousin Dorothy lives with me; she is twelve years old and has just started to apprentice the cook at the Palace. I also have a housekeeper named Lucinda; she is an older woman who looks after Dorothy when I am away. I am sure they will both love you.” They were quiet for a moment then Treize asked, not sure if this was the right time to bring it up, but needing an answer before the child was introduced to many more people. “Heero, I…” He sighed deeply then tried again, “Do you know that you are different… different from other little girls?”

The child frowned slightly, “You mean because I look like Grandfather and like Mama down there?” she said with a slight glance at her blanket covered lap.

Treize nodded, then realizing that Heero could not see him said, “Yes, exactly.”

“Grandfather said I am special and that I should be careful not to let people see,” she replied quietly, fearfully, as if she spoke too loudly she would be punished.

“That was wise of him. I only ask because I want to know if you thought of yourself as a girl, or a boy.”

“A boy, I think. Mama…” Fresh tears filled Heero’s eyes but he continued. “Mama said I was her little girl but…” he hiccuped and swallowed a sob. “Grandfather never called me a boy or a girl just Heero and child.”

Treize soothed the child the best he could, almost wishing Sally were there thinking Heero needed a woman to mother him right now.

“Are you hungry? It is almost time for the evening meal and I heard that the cook was making something special just for you,” Heero shook his head once and Treize pulled away. “Please, will you try to eat a little? I would really like you to.”

A faint nod.

“There should be someone just outside I can send to fetch it for you. I will be right back,” Treize said before the child could change his mind.

Stepping out into the hall the Colonel looked both directions hoping to spot someone he could send to the kitchen. Instead he saw Doctor Po and Noin sitting at the top of the stairs.

As he walked towards them he heard Sally crying softly. Not wanting to embarrass her he stayed back for a moment then cleared his throat.

“Oh! Colonel, I am sorry,” Sally said hurriedly wiping her eyes. “I just-” Her lip trembled and she swallowed several times.

“I understand,” He said, offering the woman a gentle smile. “Heero is ready to eat, Noin, would you mind?”

“Of course not sir,” She replied then turned to the doctor. “Would you like me to fetch anything for you?”

“Something light, an apple perhaps?” The doctor replied, wiping her cheek with a handkerchief.

“Sir?”

“Nothing for me just now, I had a late midday meal. However, if you should see Zechs could you please ask him to come up?”

With a nod, Noin turned to complete her tasks.

“Sally, I would like Heero to stay with you until we leave for the Capital. I believe he will need more of a mother figure then I can be.”

“He?” Sally prompted.

“Yes, I have spoken with him and he wishes to be known as a boy.”

“I will take him to my sleeping room after he eats and I will find more appropriate clothing in the morning.”

“Let us get back to him; I do not think it wise to leave him alone for too long right now.”  
When they returned to Heero they found him curled up in the cot sniffling softly.  
“I am sorry we left you alone so long,” Sally said as she pulled the child into her arms and started to rock him again.

“I have sent someone to fetch your supper. She should be back very soon. After you eat we will move you to another room where you should be more comfortable,” As Treize spoke he ran a hand over Heero’s long dark hair. He encountered another singed bit that crumbled in his fingers. “Would you like to have your hair cut? Most boys wear it short.”

“Do I have too?” Heero asked quietly, sounding slightly fearful. There had been so much change so suddenly; he did not know how he could bear another change so soon.  
“No, you do not have to cut it. I said most boys wear it short but not all,” Treize replied. “I have a friend named Zechs; you will meet him soon, he wears his hair quite long. And young Prince Duo wears his hair long as well.”

“And some girls wear their hair short like Lieutenant Noin, who will bring your supper,” Sally added, hoping to keep the child’s thoughts, however briefly, occupied with things other than sadness.

“I have never seen a girl with short hair before,” Heero said, some of the tension gone from his young face, though his eyes looked haunted. He was exhausted and hungry, Sally smiled gently. Despite the hours of drugged sleep he had had, she expected he would probably fall asleep soon after he ate, if they could manage to get him to eat anything at all. “Well, you will soon and Noin is very nice. I am sure you will like her, she has a younger sister named Hilde who wears her hair short too.”

They spoke of random things for a while and when Noin arrived she too joined in distracting the child, and absently the spoon moved from bowl to mouth as he ate his supper seeming to not notice as he did so. Sally was right; Heero did like the short haired woman. However, when Zechs arrived, the mood changed. After being introduced he placed the wooden box on the cot next to Heero. It was sealed in a way that prevented Zechs from opening it; in fact he could not even see a seam or crack that indicated that it opened at all.

“Your Grandfather’s note said you knew how to open it,” Treize said softly.

Smoothing his small hands over the warm, satin surface of the simple box, a tear streaked down his face. “Grandfather showed me once a long time ago, I do not remember now.”

“It is alright, I am sure it will come to you in time,” Treize said taking the box and offering it to Zechs. “Please put this with Heero’s other things so they can be moved to my home in the Capital.”

Zechs nodded and started to leave when something he remembered made him pause; tucking the box under his arm he pulled something from his pocket and offered it to the Colonel.

Treize looked at the item he now held, it was a delicate silver cross, decorated with a gentle scrolling ivy pattern with light touches of pale green enamel.

“That is Mama’s,” Heero said sadly his voice hallow and empty, it was the first time he had ever seen it somewhere other than around his mother’s neck.

Undoing the tiny clasp, Treize placed the chain around the child’s neck and fastened it securely.

“I think it would be best if Heero was settled in for the night,” Sally said scooping the child up. Zechs opened the door and escorted her up to the third floor where the officers slept. He helped her settle the child then knelt so he could speak to him.  
“I promise that I will do everything I can to always be here if you need me.”

“Thank you Mister Zechs,” The child replied, reaching up to hug the officer.

Once the child was asleep, Zechs made his way to a sitting room that was on the second floor where the Colonel preferred to meet when he addressed his officers.

Major Une was there speaking with the Colonel. They had found some signs of the Ozlain soldiers but were unable to locate and capture them.

“Do you have any idea how many soldiers there had been?” The Colonel asked and the Major was thoughtful for a moment.

“No more than two or three, and they were on foot,” She replied.

“That few?” He mused. “They were most likely scouts then.”

“Yes, I believe so Colonel. I also believe that they fled into Ellion knowing that we would attempt to find them but would not follow them across the border this far south,” she added.

Treize frowned. “How far is Shiore from the border? Could they have made it into Ellion by now?” He had never entered Ellion from Shiore and the map had given him the impression that the border was a fair distance away.

“We are only an hour or so away by horse Sir, however men on foot may find quicker routes where horses cannot travel,” Zechs replied.

“I want several men placed in the woods, give them orders to stop and question anyone trying to enter the village. If they cannot be recognized by at least two separate, notable citizens, they will not be allowed to enter.”

A chorus of ‘Yes Sir’ sounded in the room before Treize dismissed them for the evening.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I have no idea what Lady Une’s first name really is but I have read in several stories where the author had given her the name Ann(e) like a fantastic one shot called ‘Tired’ by Yanagi-wa, it seemed to fit so that’s where the name came from.
> 
> Original characters
> 
> Salyn – the name has no real significance other then I thought it sounded like a fitting name for Heero’s mama.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellion  
Chapter 3  
By Vel 

 

“Well hello Lieutenant Po, you are up bright and early,” the shopkeeper greeted. It was true; the sun was barely up when the Doctor rose from her bed. She wanted to get some clothing and breakfast for Heero before needing to start her other daily duties. 

“I am sure you have heard of the child Colonel Treize brought to us yesterday?” Sally asked as her eyes scanned the clothing the shop had available.

“Yes, poor child. We knew little of the family, only the woman came to town from time to time and lived with her elderly father; no one even knew she had a child.”

“How odd, why would she keep that a secret?”

“The child had no father,” The shopkeeper replied with a shrug and the Doctor frowned.  
“Well, he has one now and Colonel Treize would like some new clothing for him.”

“Yes Lieutenant,” the man answered hurriedly and quickly gathered a few garments for her to inspect. She selected a few light shirts and short trousers as the weather was still very warm and would remain so until well after the child got to Central Capital. As she looked over the available shoes she spotted something on a shelf that brought a smile to her face.

“I will take that as well,” she said with a nod towards the item and the shopkeeper plucked it from the shelf and added it to the bundle of clothing. A price was quoted and paid and the Doctor was on her way a few moments later.

She stayed with the child for an hour or so upon her return and made sure he ate something. He was quite and withdrawn, only speaking to ask where Treize was. Hoping to coax more of a response out of him she gifted him with the white plush rag-doll rabbit she had purchased from the market, he thanked her in a soft voice then when silent again.

Not liking the idea of leaving him alone all day she decided to take the child with her while she completed her tasks. Sometime later Zechs stopped by and took Heero with him when he went to the tavern for lunch. It was there that Treize caught up with them, he did not want to tell him but he had gone back to Heero’s home early that morning and had brought back the bodies of his family so they could be buried in the graveyard in Shiore.

After a long discussion with Une it was decided that it would be best Heero did not have to see the burial, but he should be allowed to see the graves, so after lunch Treize took him to the graveyard to say goodbye.

The child stood beside the two fresh mounds of earth, his rabbit clutched tightly to his chest. “Why would they leave me?” he asked softly.

“They did not want to,” Treize assured him gently. “There are some very bad people in the world that do not care who they hurt; those are the people that took your family from you. I will do everything I can to find and stop them.” 

The child sniffled and Treize scooped him up, he was sobbing in earnest by the time they returned to the inn.

~~~~

The next morning just as the men on night watch were being relieved, the first of the villagers were loaded into wagons for the long two day voyage to Capital City.

Several soldiers accompanied them to protect them should there be any Ozlainian soldiers in the woods.

“We are nearly ready to leave, Colonel,” Noin said as she made her way to her commanding officer.

“Very good, we are well ahead of the planned departure time,” He replied then knelt to lower Heero, whom he had been holding, to the ground. The child stood beside him dressed in a simple homespun shirt and short trousers is hair tied back with a leather thong, looking very much like a boy now.

“Heero, I would like you to go with Noin,” he said, gently placing a hand on the child’s head. “I am leaving with the last group and it will be several days before we will be ready to go.”  
“I want leave with you, please let me stay.” Heero begged, clinging to the Colonel’s trouser legs; Roderick, the stuffed rabbit doll Sally had given him dangled limply from the crook of his arm.

It had quickly become clear to Treize that Heero was indeed younger than he had first appeared to be. For reasons still unknown to them it seemed as if Heero’s family had tried to mask his true age by making him older than he truly was. In fact he seemed to get younger over the past two days, perhaps it was because he was allowed to act his true age?

“No, it would ease my mind a great deal if you were to leave now, knowing that you were well looked after by Dorothy and Lucinda.”

“I promise I will not get in the way, please let me stay with you,” Heero pleaded again, his voice wavering as he raised his arms, silently begging to be lifted and not caring that his rabbit had dropped to the ground.

Noin tried to hide a smile as the Colonel began to crumble at Heero’s imploring gaze and trembling lip. With a long suffering sigh Treize relented, scooping up both child and rabbit. “Very well you may stay.” 

Noin chuckled lightly, “Pushover,” She teased and Treize smiled at her not bothering to deny it.

“Please go to my home and inform Lucinda and Dorothy that I will be bringing Heero home with me and that we will be arriving a week or so after you.”

“Of course, Sir,” She replied, moving to fetch Heero’s bag of new clothing and other belongings from her assigned wagon. After handing the items to Treize and Heero, she called out to the soldiers in her command and announced that they would be leaving soon and to recheck that they had not forgotten anything.

Several voices acknowledged her, as family groups moved closer together and the villagers checked that nothing and no one had been forgotten.

The families with very young, pregnant women and very old members were being moved first, had Salyn and Jay survived this was the group Heero would have been leaving with.

Families with older children, any single women and unattached elderly were leaving the next morning, the single men the day after that and then finally Treize and his group, which would take the longest to prepare as they had the animals, trunks and large parcels, including Heero’s slightly singed cow. 

They would be transporting all of the large trunks, parcels and crates as well as some of the animals, many of which would be walking. The wagons would be heavy and difficult to guide through the thick trees especially with large animals trailing behind, so Treize allowed for an extra day or so, preferring to go cautiously rather than risking damage to a wagon as that would further slow them down.

Noin left a short while later, leading the first wagon into the woods.

The next morning Sally left leading the second group, followed the day after by Zechs who left with the last group of villagers.

It took another three days to properly distribute and load the villagers’ belongings onto the wagons. Treize was exhausted, and the night before they left he slept deeply with Heero curled beside him, knowing he would not have the chance to fully rest again for some time.

Dawn came and went and it was well into the afternoon before the group was finally ready to go, complications with the animals had delayed them greatly and many of them expressed their desire to simply leave the animals packed and set off in the morning as the day was hot and there were only a few hours of sun left, but Treize insisted they leave now for they should have left the day before and were already a full day behind schedule.

He was greeted with reluctant acceptance save for Heero who for the first time since losing his mother seemed eager. 

“Ready to go?” The Colonel asked, ruffling Heero’s bangs. One of Heero’s hands was clutching the fabric of the Colonel’s trouser leg, a habit the child had quickly developed, clinging on whenever he was set down. As such, his feet had hardly touched the earth as all the soldiers seemed to want to carry him.

“Yes sir,” The child replied with a serious expression and the Colonel laughed.

“You heard the man, move out,” The soldiers scattered and climbed into the wagons.

Lifting the child he settled him on the wagon bench and made sure his rabbit was safely with him before climbing up beside him.

Pulling his wagon alongside Major Une, who would act as commander until Treize could return, he said, “Thank you for volunteering to stay behind Anne, I will return in six weeks unless something pressing should arise. Send a runner should anything come up before I can return.”

“I will,” she replied then added softly, “Have a safe journey sir.”

The Colonel smiled down at her and touched her cheek affectionately then snapped the reigns urging the mules pulling his wagon to move.

With the late start Treize set a pace that was faster than he had planned with hopes of putting a fair bit of distance behind them before it became too dark to continue. 

When night began to descend several hours later Treize slowed and checked their location, they were moving better than he expected and had gone farther than he had hoped. Pleased with their progress the Colonel called for camp. 

“There is a clearing here, let us stop and rest for the night,” he called out loudly as he guided his wagon through the clearing. “Let the large animals rest and graze for now, just remember each person is in charge of their group of animals. Make sure you watch them carefully and round them up before you sleep.”

A ripple of agreeing comments sounded through the clearing as the dozen soldiers moved to free their assigned group of livestock.

After jumping down from his own wagon Treize lowered Heero to the ground.

“Stay near where I can see you,” Treize cautioned, “I am not familiar with this area aside from the marked road, one could easily become lost if they were to stray too far from the path.”

“I will stay close,” Heero agreed then wandered towards the back of their wagon where the animals were tied and loosened his cow, leading the animal to the grass.

Smiling lightly, Treize pulled a bag from the wagon and took out their evening meal of bread and cheese. They would eat lightly for the duration of the trip because no one dared to light a cooking fire for fear of drawing the attention of any Ozlainian soldiers who may be nearby.  
They also did not have the space to carry much more for themselves wanting to ensure they had more than enough water and feed for the animals.

Food in hand, the Colonel moved to join the group as they gathered together on the grass to eat.

“Colonel, the kid needs more than that to eat, he is a growing boy,” Otto said ruffling Heero’s hair affectionately. The child had quickly become beloved to all the Hartoun soldiers, each seeing him like a sibling or a nephew. Treize looked at the small hunks of bread and cheese he had given the boy and mentally kicked himself. Of course Heero needed more, he was a young child used to eating his fill, not a grown man accustomed to light meals. He should have packed a little fruit or dry meat for the child.

“Why not cook up some of the grain?” Sylvia suggested. “We have more than enough for all the animals.”

“Yes, but not tonight. We can cook it at midday when the fire is less likely to be seen, and make enough all at once for him to eat at each break until we reach Capital City,” Treize said.  
Otto looked down at the child then to the cow tethered to Heero’s wrist. He turned to Sylvia. 

“Pass me that bowl please?” she held out an empty bowl they had used to the hold some cheese. Placing the bowl under the cow he milked her quickly with an ease born from a childhood spent on a farm. When he felt he had enough he passed the bowl to Heero, “Drink up.”

“Thank you,” Heero smiled and took a sip of the rich warm milk. It did not take long for the day to catch up to him and Heero fell asleep before he even finished his milk.

Untying the cow’s lead rope, Otto tended to the animal while Treize carried Heero over to the wagon and settled the child in for the night. 

Two soldiers stood watch while the others finished tending to their charges then moved off to sleep. 

It was still quite dark when they rose the next morning, dining again on bread and cheese before breaking camp and starting out for another long day.

“Mister Treize, why is it so hot today?” Heero asked weakly just as the sun was reaching midday.

Treize turned to look at the child for the first time in several hours and immediately called halt. 

“Sylvia, water!” He called out as he pulled Heero from the wagon. 

“Colonel, what is wrong?” Otto asked as he rounded the wagon in time to see Treize lower the child into the shade.

“Sun sickness,” The Colonel replied as he pulled the boy’s shirt off.

Otto gasped when Heero’s flushed face was reviled and rushed to help Sylvia with the water. As they set pails of water down Treize soaked Heero’s shirt in one then moved to drape it over the child’s head, 

“Sir, wait,” Sylvia called grasping the Colonel’s wrist. “We cannot cool him too quickly, it may make him worse.”

Lowering his hand he turned to look at the woman then nodded in agreement, he knew that but his concern had overpowered his reason and he had forgotten. “Yes, you are right Sylvia. Please tend to him for me." Turning towards the man he said, "Otto, help me make some kind of shelter for him, we still have the rest of today and all of tomorrow at the very least, he cannot spend another day in the sun.” 

Otto nodded and Treize gave the wet shirt to Sylvia.

“Are you feeling better?” Treize asked, gently touching Heero’s flushed cheek as he placed the child’s stuffed rabbit in his lap.

“Yes, I am feeling much better,” he replied and picked up Roderick and hugged it to his chest. 

“Good, Sylvia is going to look after you for a little while and help you cool down, then we will have lunch.”

Leaving the child, the Colonel left in search of Otto who had gone to speak with another soldier.

“Sir, we have figured a way to make a shelter for Heero. We can move some of your crates to the other wagons. That will make some space behind the seat were Heero can lie in. We can throw a blanket over the top to keep out the sun.” He moved over to take a closer look at the Colonel’s wagon. “The seat is high enough that he should get a nice breeze under it.”

“That should work just fine, let us take care of that now so we can have our midday meal and get back on the road. I would like to put a few more miles behind us before we break for the night.”

The two soldiers agreed and they set to work moving the crates. Fortunately the majority of the crates in Treize’ wagon were personals and supplies so it was fairly easy to add one crate or trunk to each of the other five wagons making a space in the wagon which was then lined with a thick padding of blankets.

“Is that enough space?” Otto asked as he eyed the space. “Should we remove another crate?”

“That should be enough.” Treize replied, and had lifted and held the child enough times over the past week that he could tell that Heero would easily fit there with some space leftover.  
Once everything was secured they quickly ate their meal, Sylvia remembering to make the cooked grain for Heero and keeping enough aside for him to have some at every meal for the remainder of their journey.

They rested in that place longer than they usually would, for Treize wanted to be absolutely sure Heero was recovered before setting out again.

Dusk was a blessed relief making the Colonel wish they could travel at night. But the sliver of moon was not bright enough to guide them through the wooded areas. As it became too dark to continue, Treize called halt and a quick camp was set up again. 

They slept lightly and were off again at the first signs of light with hopes of having several miles behind them before the sun became unbearable again. 

It was nearing dusk on the third day when they finally reached the farthest edge of the Capitol of Hartou. Homes here were few as most of this land was for farming. Treize resisted waking the child until they were closer to Peacemillion, they were still several hours away from the palace and in this farm area there was not much to see.

They traveled over the dark country back roads for some time before stopping at a small dairy on the very edge of Central City. The owners had offered their property to hold the animals of Shiore until the owners of the animals could collect them. It was there, just outside of Central City they stopped. 

“Heero, it is time to wake,” Treize called softly, giving the child a gentle shake. The boy woke with a start blinking owlishly in the dim evening light.

“Where are we?” The boy asked as his guardian lifted him from the wagon.

“Lucidonia Dairy. They supply most of the dairy for the city. They have offered space for the animals from Shiore.” 

Staying close to the Colonel, Heero watched as the soldiers quickly unloaded the animals and moved them to the safety of the barns and stables, only Heero’s cow remained with them, Treize’s home had no yard, as was true of many of the soldiers in the Hartoun army so the King had given them a large allotment on the palace grounds where they each had a small garden plot and could keep livestock. As there was no stall to keep it in yet, the beast’s new home would be the same stable and paddock where the soldier’s horses were kept.

The personal belongings were left on the wagons to be covered and stored under guard inside Peacemillion’s gates. Over the next few days the villagers would be able to collect them.

Once everything was secure Treize lifted the small boy into the wagon again, which was still nearly full for his mostly had held belongings and not animals. “It will take some time to unload the wagons and get all of the parcels situated so I will take you home first so you can meet Dorothy and Lucinda. I am sure they will have something nice for you to eat.”  
Scooting closer, the boy rested his head against the Colonel’s arm as they continued their journey.

It was well past the evening meal time when they reached the Colonel’s home. Warm light filled the windows of the small stone cottage. The savory aroma of the cooking food greeted them as Treize opened the door, they could hear sounds in another room and Heero, suddenly feeling shy he hid behind Treize, clutching Roderick tightly.

“Dorothy, we are home,” He called out. A loud thump was heard followed by running foot falls. A young girl with long light blonde hair dashed into the room and threw herself into Treize’s arms.

“Welcome home!” She laughed as the tall man lifted her into the air; he spun her once then set her down.

“Dorothy, this is Heero,” The Colonel introduced holding a hand out for the child. Heero stepped forward slowly and took the Colonel’s hand. “Heero, this is my cousin Dorothy, and this is Lucinda,” Treize finished when the older woman stepped into the room.

“Welcome home child,” The older woman said warmly and she knelt holding her arms open to him, shyness forgotten he fell into her comforting embrace, resting his cheek on the plump woman’s ample bosom. Rising with the child still in her arms Lucinda greeted her employer and said, “I know you must finish your work, but Dorothy and I would be pleased if you could join us in the evening meal.”

“It is so late, why have you not eaten yet?” Treize asked of his young cousin.

“We wanted to wait for you,” She chirped in reply. “We knew you would be home tonight.”  
He smiled at her then and ran a hand over her glossy hair. “How could I refuse?” He laughed and followed Lucinda and Heero into the dining area.

After the meal, Treize left to continue his work while his family settled in for the night. It was nearing dawn before the Colonel could return home. The house was quiet and still at rest when he fell into his own bed. It was not until he woke the later in the day that he realized that Heero’s bed had been placed in his room, nestled into a small alcove that usually held a large trunk of winter blankets. The small bed filled the alcove and the space had been curtained off for privacy. It made sense to place the boy there as Dorothy and Lucinda shared the other room in his small home.

He thought he should look for a larger house but as the days passed Treize was hardly home, his position in the royal army demanding most of his time. Though Dorothy and Lucinda were used to it, Heero was not. Back in Shiore there was always someone around or something to do. Lucinda kept the home so well that there was nothing to help with.

Bread and dairy products were delivered daily; even the laundry was collected, washed and returned. Three days a week Dorothy would go to the Palace to train with the royal cook, leaving Heero alone with nothing to do. 

Lucinda did what she could to entertain the child and set aside a small amount of time each evening to teach the boy his letters and numbers. It was not until Treize was to be sent back to the Ellion border that Dorothy began to take him to the Palace with her. Treize had arranged for the boy to be watched by the stable master, he was too young to train with the man but as the stable master had young ones of his own he did not mind watching the lad.

Though he was away, Treize wrote often. His letters carried along with official notifications intended for King Howard and left in the kitchen for Dorothy to retrieve.

To Heero the stable was just as boring as the cottage had been; the stable master’s children were much older and always playing games that did not include him unless it was to use him as a reason to laugh. To Heero, these games were never fun so he spent much of his time avoiding them. For most of each day he sat inside and did nothing but age.

His one highlight aside from hearing a letter was when he joined Dorothy in the kitchen to have his midday meal. The cook was fond of him and always made sure to leave him a sweet roll from the morning meal as a treat.

As the summer began to cool, letters from Treize came less frequently. Other soldiers he had befriended sent letters as well, a letter from either Zechs or Noin nearly always arrived with a letter from Treize, and from time to time one would arrive from Sally or Une as well. 

Heero had been in Central City for nearly six months and winter was just setting in. The morning dawned gloomy and wet with more than a hint of snow in the air. It was shortly after they broke their fast when lady nature kept her promise and the snow began to fall. Donning sweaters, mufflers and heavy coats the two young members of the Colonel’s family made their way to Peacemillion.

They parted ways shortly after they were greeted by the guards at the gate, Dorothy heading to the kitchen while Heero went to the stables. 

It was well past morning meal when the cook announced that she needed to go to the marketplace and see why an order had not arrived yet. This was not the first time Dorothy had been left alone though it did not happen often.

“Hello Dorothy,” A young voice called from an open doorway mere moments after the plump woman left as if the speaker had been lying in wait for the cook to leave.

“What are you doing here?” The girl hissed under her breath as she rushed to the boy. “You know you are not supposed to be down here, I could get in trouble.”

“Maybe with the cook, but mother and father would make it right.”

“That is not answering my question,” she stated in exasperation with her hands on her hips.

“Come play with me,” The boy replied, tugging the girl’s arm.

“I need to work, the cook will be angry if I left,” she explained patiently, this was a discussion they had had before.

“But there is no one else for me to play with now that cousin Relena has gone home to Tropria, and mother wants me to stay inside today,” the boy pouted.

Sighing deeply the girl began to cave under the imploring gaze of the young boy when a thought struck her. “I know of someone who you can play with. I will be right back, stay here.”  
She slipped from the kitchen and into the courtyard; skirting the main building staying careful of the mud and snow so not to mess her kitchen shoes as she made her way to the stables.  
Sitting alone on a bale of hay with his rabbit tucked under his chin was Heero looking as if he were about to fall asleep.

“Heero, come with me,” Dorothy called out startling the boy.

“Is it meal time already?” The boy was sure he had not slept that long.

“No, there is someone I would like you to meet.” Grasping the boy’s hand she led him back to the kitchen. She found the other boy sitting at the table with a half eaten carrot sticking out of his mouth.

“Here,” Dorothy said pushing Heero towards the other boy. “I have found someone for you to play with.”

“Thank you Dorothy,” The boy called out, leaving the carrot on the table he grabbed Heero’s arm, pulling him from the room.

“What? Wait!” Heero cried as the older boy led him up several flights of stairs and down a few servant passageways. The room they finally stopped in left Heero blinking in awe.

It was large, nearly as large as Treize’s whole house and an unbelievably grand riot of gold and red and so bright from the light pouring through the tall windows it seemed to glow. The floor was plush and soft underfoot, covered entirely with thick rugs. There was a large bed between two windows, heavily dressed with downy covers and cushions, enclosed in deep red drapes. The large store fireplace filled the room with warmth.

“This is my sleeping room,” The boy said, leading Heero to another door, “And this is my playroom.”

There were things everywhere. On the floor and tables, even hanging from the ceiling, though most looked untouched; pushed along the walls to make more space in the middle of the room.

“I have never seen so many toys,” Heero said softly as he looked around the room.

“Mother and Father are always giving me things,” The other boy replied. “I give a lot of it away. I would rather have someone to play with then all of this.”

“Is there no one else for you to play with?” Heero asked as he wandered deeper into the room.

“No, my parents are afraid of me making friends with the wrong people I think,” The older boy frowned, and then said. “Other than you and Dorothy I have no friends.”

“What name should I call you?”

The other boy laughed lightly, “just Duo, and you?”

“Heero,” He replied with a smile.

“Here, give me your coat,” Duo said, holding his hand out. “It is too warm to play inside with coats on.”

Setting Roderick down gently on the lid of a trunk, Heero pulled his warm coat and sweater off so his new friend could set them aside, and was surprised to hear Duo’s shocked exclamation of “Wow! Your hair is as long as mine.” As he pulled a gleaming chestnut braid from where it had been tucked into his shirt as an effort to conceal himself when he sneaked down to the kitchen.

“I have never worn my hair that way,” Heero remarked, touching the shining hair. 

“Turn around,” Duo instructed, Heero did as asked and was pleased a few moments later when his own dark brown hair fell in a neat braid over his shoulder. “Hold the end or it will unravel, I will find something to tie it with.” The older boy dashed back into the sleeping room and returned with a few leather thongs like the one he wore in his own hair.

Taking the end he started to tie the end off when the thong snapped. “Darn,” Duo cursed and Heero jumped slightly. “Sorry, these things are always breaking, that is why I brought two,” Duo quickly explained and moment later he tied the braid off and handed it back.

“Thank you,” Heero said and wandered over to the trunk to get Roderick.

“May I?” Duo asked, holding his hand out for the rabbit, Heero hesitated for a second before passing the toy to his friend.

Duo examined the soft white rabbit for a moment then a huge grin spread across his face, gently he twisted the floppy ears together and tied them loosely with the broken thong, then handed him back to his owner. The ‘braid’ would not hold for long, it was not meant to. But the laugh that came from Heero’s lips was worth the silly gesture and unable to help himself, Duo pulled his new friend into a one armed hug then led him over to a low table that sat near the fireplace.

“Have you ever played checkers?” Duo asked after the boy took a moment to examine the braid.

“No, I have not played many games. It is hard?”

Duo beamed, “Not at all, here let me show you.” 

They played right through lunch, not noticing the late hour until his mother suddenly came into his room unannounced. 

“Thank the Mother,” she breathed with a hand pressed to her breast. 

“I did not know Your Majesty, I swear!” The guard that had been placed at Duo’s door cried then with a gulp and a salute, he greeted the Colonel that was now standing before him.

“Papa!” Heero shouted and dashed into Treize’s arms.

“Duo,” His mother scolded angrily. “The guards have been tearing the palace apart since lunch looking for that child,” she said with a gesture to Heero. “How on Earth did you manage to get him up here without anyone seeing you?”

“The servant passage above the kitchen,” He replied sheepishly.

“That would explain how Dorothy knew,” Treize said with a sigh and pulled Heero back a little to look into his face. “I was so worried, I stopped by the stables to surprise you and the stable master was in a panic.”

“I am sorry,” Heero whispered, lowering his eyes.

Treize sighed and pulled the child closer, kissing his forehead. “You did nothing wrong,” his papa assured him. “Dorothy told me she took you from the stables and did not think to tell anyone. She has already apologized and everything is alright.”

“Well, I too must say I am relieved you are unharmed,” Queen Eliza said and she patted Heero’s back. It was clear to her that the child was still upset that he had worried everyone.

“I am sorry too,” Duo said, holding out Roderick so Heero could take him. 

“Now that everything has been cleared up I would like to formally invite Master Heero to come and spend his days with my son,” Queen Eliza said and Duo’s face lit up in delight, “Unless he would rather stay with the stable master?”

“No, please papa can I come here instead?”

“Of course,” Treize replied with a smile. “But now it is time for dinner and we really must go, so go fetch your coat.” He set the child down and watched as the two friends ran to the other side of the room where Heero’s coat had been lying. Duo held Roderick while Heero put on his sweater and coat, then gave the rabbit back as they walked back to where their parents were waiting.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Treize said sincerely and held Heero’s hand as they walked through the halls of Peacemillion.

“No thanks are necessary,” she assured him. “Just have Dorothy bring him to the kitchen with her each morning he wishes to visit and a guard will escort him to wherever Duo is at the time.”

“Does that mean lessons too?” Duo asked with a frown and his mother nodded.  
“Would it be alright if Heero were to take his lessons with Prince Duo?” Treize asked. “Right now he is taking lessons each evening with Lucinda, my house keeper, but she did not have much of an education herself.”

“He may absolutely take lessons with Master O, if that is what you wish. I am sure Duo would be more diligent in his studies if he had a companion,” His mother said and Duo tried to hide his embarrassed smile.

“How does that sound?” Treize asked, looking into Heero’s upturned face. “Would you like to come here and have lessons with Prince Duo’s tutor?”

“Yes, please!” the child replied enthusiastically and the Colonel laughed.

“Then in it is settled. Heero will come to the kitchen with Dorothy each day.” 

~*~*~*~*

The next day Heero arrived bright and early with Dorothy, even though it was not a day Dorothy worked.

“Good morning dears,” the cook greeted the two youngsters in her kitchen. She knew all about arrangement and a few moments later with a sweet roll in his hand, Heero was escorted up to rooms where Duo took his lessons each morning.

“Welcome,” an older man greeted when they arrived. The escort nodded once to the instructor then left the two alone. “I am Master O and I will be your teacher. For now please sit and eat while we wait for his Highness, then we will see what you know and where to start.”

“Yes sir,” Heero replied and sat where the instructor gestured, then began nibbling nervously at the iced bun the cook had given him, his free had moving to his pocket where his fingers stroked Roderick’s ear.

Heero only managed half of the sweet when Duo appeared and the prince beamed when he saw him. He had not expected to see him today as he knew Dorothy did not work in the kitchen this day.

“Master Heero has been quite patient,” Master O stated and Duo’s smile faded. Though Master O would never come right out and scold him for being late, he was clearly pointing out they had been waiting some time for him to arrive.

“I apologize,” Duo said sincerely. “I will try to be on time from now on.”

O nodded, accepting the apology. “Take out your parchment and practice your handwriting while I work with Heero for a while.”

“Yes sir,” Duo replied and set out a sheet of parchment and uncapped his ink before dipping a pen into it then began writing on the paper.

Without a word, O moved the abandoned iced bun from Heero’s table to his own desk, trading it for slate board and some chalk. While Duo wrote, the instructor had Heero write down letters, numbers, and simple sums on the slate, pleased to find that he was already well on his way to being a fine student. He listened well and seemed eager once his initial nervousness faded. He was also very close to Duo, academic wise, indicating he was quite bright and had had competent teacher before him.

Having both students at roughly the same level made it easier on the instructor as he was able to teach them the same lessons at the same time.

Their lessons ended each day at lunch time, allowing the new friends several hours afterwards to play before Heero went home for supper.

~*~*~*~*

As the New Year began, winter warmed and melted into spring and Roderick found a new, permanent home on a shelf in the playroom as the two friends found new games to play out in the fresh air. Duo’s parents were pleased with the friendship and encouraged it, going so far as to ask Treize to allow Heero to live at the Palace. The request was refused when Heero said he wanted to stay at home with Dorothy and Lucinda.

However living apart did nothing to stop them from spending nearly every waking hour together. Even on days when Treize was home, Heero found a few hours to visit his friend, often joining Treize on his visits to Peacemillion, his father dropping him of on his way to a meeting and picking him up again when it was time to go home.

Many seasons passed and the Kingdom of Hartou stood strong and peaceful. All though there were continual attacks on the outer villages and along the borders of Ellion, the Hartoun army managed to defend them and drive Ozlain forces back, deeper into Ellion as they continually reclaimed and reinforced their borders against the threat.

Because of the random attacks King Howard kept his army on alert fearing that Ozlain may simply be testing their strength. The boys however were oblivious of the tension in the Palace and the army. Dorothy now at the age of eighteen continued to work in the kitchen; the cook had been so pleased with her that she was now found in the kitchen every day.

Lucinda retired as the Colonel’s house keeper as she really was no longer needed, Heero already spent every day with his friend the Prince and he continued to take lesions from O, learning more advanced academics, and when not in class the boys were often found with the officers of the army learning to ride horses and to fight properly. 

Noin enjoyed teaching the boys and though to them they were just playing fun solider games, she was following her orders from Treize and making sure the boys could protect themselves in the event that they needed to.

At thirteen Heero had begun to grow into a very handsome person though some of his features hinted at femininity to look at his physical shape there was no doubt he was male, as he aged Sally continued to trend to his needs. Fearing that he may develop the way females did, the doctor had taken him aside and explained to him what happened when females matured. To Heero’s relief there had been no signs he was changing that way. It was clear to the doctor that the youth was going to continue to look and mature masculinely. 

Duo, who was well into his sixteenth year, had also become quite handsome. Many pretty young girls in and around Peacemillion had begun to fawn over him, much to the young Prince’s annoyance. Heero often found it amusing when a girl would flutter around his friend provocatively and Duo would just roll his eyes and turn to smile at Heero. 

Winter was upon them again. It had arrived suddenly and much earlier than usual; so many people were caught unprepared, trapped in their homes with not enough wood or food to sustain them. Treize had wed Anne the previous spring but she was still posted in Shiore, so the Colonel divided his time between the Capital City and the small village. He had been called away again because Une, now heavily pregnant would be returning to Central City to have the baby so Treize had gone to escort her home, because of this Heero and Dorothy had been trapped in the cottage alone for nearly three days before Zechs had managed to get them out.  
They stayed in the barracks with the soldiers for only one night before Queen Eliza learned of it and insisted they be given rooms in the Palace, so two comfortable rooms were prepared for them in the servant’s quarters. However Heero spent little time there, for he and the Prince were found many a morning sleeping on the floor in the play room sprawled amongst the toys and cushions.

Despite the poor weather, Treize and Anne managed to make it through the mess and arrived safely back at the city a few days later, and though they were offered a place to stay in Peacemillion with Heero and Dorothy, Une decided to stay at the cottage, away from busy Palace life.

The winter proved to be the worst they had seen in many years and snow sat in drifts several feet deep, the city had almost completely shut down as it had quickly become impossible to travel through. It was at this time Anne delivered their daughter, Mariemaia and Dorothy left the Palace to help tend the baby while Heero stayed behind under the direct wish of King Howard.

Living together for several weeks while winter ragged on Duo started to see his friend in a way he had not before. The way his body moved when he walked, his smiles and the shine of his impossibly blue eyes had started to make the Prince’s body react in new and embarrassing ways.

One morning found Duo waking, pressed against his friend, gasping lightly as wetness spread through his pants. The other boy was awake and watching him curiously.

“I… I am sorry Heero,” Duo stammered his face flushing crimson.

Heero only smiled at him in gentle understanding. When a doctor teaches you the facts of life she leaves nothing out. Heero knew what was happening with his friend, and understood that it often happened in sleep and without choice. Though he had yet to experience it himself he found it surprisingly exciting to watch Duo.

“What does it feel like?” Heero asked quietly. “Your face, sometimes you looked in pain. Other times it looked like pleasure.”

Still flushed the Prince blinked at his friend and said, “I do not know how it feels exactly, I only remember how it feels when I wake but it does feel good, very good.”

“Do you like me Duo? The way those girls like you?”

“No,” Duo answered quickly then at the flash of sadness on his friends face he added. “Those girls only like me because I am the Prince, the way I feel for you is much stronger. You are my best friend and you are very dear to me.”

Heero’s smile shone brighter than the sun and Duo, unable to help himself closed the distance between them placing a light kiss on Heero’s lips.

“I think I have fallen in love with you,” Duo whispered and Heero’s heart warmed.

“I think I love you too,” He replied and returned the kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

“Must you go?” Duo asked as he watched Heero don his coat. He had only come for lunch and was leaving already. The weather had improved greatly a few weeks back so Heero had moved back into the cottage with his family.

“I promised Mother I would help with Mari today,” Heero replied, reminding Duo that he had said that once before. 

The Prince sighed, “Will you come back for supper?”

Heero’s eyes moved as he glanced at the window to see the falling snow, “I do not know. It is not fair to Mother if I keep running off.”

“I miss you,” Duo said and Heero crumbled.

“I miss you too,” He frowned and Duo could see the warring emotions on Heero’s face, at length he said, “very well, I will ask Mother if I can stay the night.”

It took all of Duo’s self control not to shout a ‘huzzah’, but he could not keep the smile from spreading across his face. Heero smiled in return and leaned to kiss his mouth lightly.

“I will try to be back by supper.”

“I will let everyone know to expect you,” Duo replied as they stepped through the door of the playroom and into the hall. In the kitchen he watched as Heero wrapped his scarf around his face and fought the longing to lean in and kiss him goodbye. What they shared was new and special and though Duo was certain his parents would not disapprove they wanted to keep things just between themselves for now.

However, that did not crush Duo’s desire to climb to the highest tower in Peacemillion and shout out to whoever would listen that he was in love with Heero.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not betaed

Ellion  
Chapter 4  
By Vel

“This is perfect milord,” Septum announced after reading over a parchment that had been delivered by carrier bird to the stronghold of the Ozlain army. 

“What now,” Quinze groused his attacks of the Hartou borders had not progressed as well as he had wanted and his soldiers were wearing down. They had been fighting against the Hartoun soldiers along the borders for eight years yet they never seemed to make any progress, it was as if his soldiers were not trying at all. 

Holding the parchment Septum read - To General Septum – we have managed to reach Capital City –city is snowed in - entire population forced to remain indoors –weather shows no sign of relenting-

“Septum, how many men do you have available to send to Capital City?”

“If we send birds immediately to inform the men hiding in the surrounding woods to move now, we can have over a thousand, sir. And they can all reach the city before dawn.”

An evil smile spread across Quinze’ face as he said, “Do it now. Peacemillion will be ours by morning.”

~*~*~*~*~

“You did not eat much,” Duo commented as they walked shoulder to shoulder from the dining room to the play room. “I thought that veal pie was your favorite.”  
Heero had arrived in time for supper, just as he said he would try to do, but had eaten very little. 

“For some reason I have a sense of unease,” Heero replied, then briskly rubbed his arms to chase away the gooseflesh that had suddenly covered them.

“About me?” Duo questioned fearfully.

Heero smiled for him, “Never about you my love, but it is like I have forgotten something important, very important but I have no idea what it could be.” He paused and rubbed his arms again, “no, that is not right; it is more like dreading something you know is coming but cannot stop.”

“Like one of Noin’s tests?” Duo asked.

Heero gave him a wan smile in return.

“It cannot be that bad, and whatever it is I am sure it will come to you,” Duo assured him as he nodded to Trant, who was standing guard at the playroom door. Duo went through to his sleeping room to change for bed while Heero changed in the playroom then they sat together in a nest of pillows and quilts set before the roaring fire the pair continued the game of chess they had started earlier that day.

 

~*~*~*~* 

The large group of Ozlainian soldiers huddled amongst the trees not daring to light a fire for fear they would be discovered. Each cluster of soldiers had a bird and they had sent their bird out earlier that day stating their position.

They expected the bird to return before nightfall but it was now well past it and without word from command they began to worry. The weather was unforgiving, snow becoming so thick in places that reached their knees.

Finally with a flutter of wings the carrier bird returned and landed on the commanding officer’s shoulder.

Removing the scrap of parchment he read what was written then announced to his awaiting command. “Move out! We attack Peacemillion tonight!”

Despite the cold and the deep snow the Ozlainian soldiers managed to reach the city undetected and joined their comrades as they united to circle around the Palace grounds. A young soldier slipped away unnoticed by anyone who mattered and melted into the shadows.

The girl, a spy for Hartou sped on silent feet towards the gates of Peacemillion, she had little time for warning and hoped she could be of some help. As the Palace came into view the harsh glow of torches filled the night behind her, stealth forgotten she ran shouting an alarm to the soldiers at the gate.

“Ozlain attacks!” She screamed as she pounded through the snow, several Ozlain soldiers spotted her and stopped to draw their bows. The gates to the wall surrounding Peacemillion started to close before her as archers at the top began to fire on the soldiers behind her. The young woman felt as if she were not going to make and she gasped for breath as the frigid air burned lungs.

Suddenly there was a Hartoun soldier on horseback riding alongside, an outstretched hand reaching for her. Her relief was paramount when she saw that the solider was her sister’s husband. She hardly had her hand raised when she was pulled onto the horse. They slid between the rapidly closing doors just as the first Ozlain arrows reached them. The arrows found the solid wood of the doors and nothing else.

Panting heavily she rasped out the orders that had been relayed by the carrier bird and warned that Peacemillion would soon be surrounded by more than a thousand Ozlainian soldiers.

“Alert the King!” Zechs shouted riding his horse down the length of the barracks then shouted “Doctor Po!” when he spotted the woman, and turned his horse towards her, he then helped the young spy down and left her in the doctor’s care before riding off to issue more orders.

Men and women scattered to secure pre-assigned posts, many rushing into the Palace to reinforce the doors and windows. The Doctor, still paired with the young soldier hurried along hidden passageways that led directly to the main living areas of the Palace, raising the alarm amongst the servants as they made their way to the King.

It was well into the night and most everyone had been asleep, but the threat of attack woke them quickly. Some servants and staff armed themselves to help protect Peacemillion while others rounded up those that could not fight and led them to safety. Assured that this group could handle themselves, the doctor and spy continued to weave their way through the walls of Peacemillion but did not expect what waited for them when they emerged into the royal family’s private dining room.  
Dekim, the kings most trusted soldier and the highest ranking person in the entire Hartoun army was wearing an Ozlain general’s uniform.

“Ah, Doctor Po so nice of you to join us,” The man said with a sinister glint in his eye, “And young Hilde, I never would have guessed that you were the spy.”

There was a rustle behind them then a sudden sharp pain and both women dropped to the floor bleeding from blows to their heads. The Ozlain spies left them to bleed, they had more important prey.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo and Heero were asleep in their usual place, on the floor amongst the cushions and toys when the Ozlain soldier stormed into the Prince’s sleeping chamber. The clamber roused them, someone had put out the lamps and they sat in the dark staring at each other in a moment confusion and fear.

“You have to hide!” Heero suddenly urged in a harsh whisper, standing to drag the other boy to the secret wall compartment in the play room, no one but the two boys knew of it, finding it by chance two years before. They stumbled over things as the glow from the fireplace did not reach the far corner.

“What of you?” Duo asked frantically when he realized that they had grown so that they both could no longer fit into the space.

“I will use the passage and hide in the library,” Heero replied in a breathless whisper.

“I… I…” Duo tried unable to find words to voice his fear, reaching out of his hiding place he grasped the collar of Heero's nightshirt and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. “I love you,” He breathed when they parted then pushed the boy towards the other passage.

“I love you more,” Heero’s whispered reply was barely heard over the crashing sound in the sleeping room. There was a sudden blinding flash through the window that caused Duo to turn away for a mere second to see the roof of an outside structure set ablaze under the assault of flaming arrows. When Duo looked again all he saw was the slight flutter of the tapestry that concealed the other passage. Pulling the door to his own hiding place closed the Prince prayed.

Heero slid through the narrow passage and upon reaching the end, peered through a small crack that allowed anyone hiding a full view of the room, save for the place directly below the crack. This prevented them from barging into danger.

To his horror, Duo’s father Howard sat sleeping in a chair near a roaring fireplace, an open book on his chest, oblivious to the danger he was in. shoving the door open roughly he lunged out, nearly falling on the King. “Your Majesty,” He shouted falling before the sleeping man and taking his hand to shake, “wake up!”

The older man woke with a start then seeing the fear in his son’s companion’s eyes he stood and gasped, “What has happened?”

“We are under attack, we must-” Before Heero could continue, the door to the library burst open with a shower of wooden splinters, and an alarming amount of once trusted men poured in, Dekim at the lead.

“What is the meaning of this?” Howard tried when he saw Dekim but was cut off when Heero cried, “Run!” and roughly shoved him towards another hidden passage which to his surprise opened suddenly to reveal Zechs. The blonde soldier grasped his arm and yanked the King inside, slamming and bolting the heavy wooden door behind them. 

“That leads to the sleeping chamber,” Dekim shouted. “Head them off!” The other men rushed from the room and down the main hallway leaving their General alone with the boy. Dekim regarded the boy with a predatory gaze, licking his lips as he advanced.

Heero backed up to the passageway door intent on keeping him back, blue eyes darting around for anything to protect himself with. Yanking the poker from its holder at the side of the fireplace he held it before him. 

Dekim laughed at the boy and took step forward. “No need for that, child,” Dekim said lightly, “I will not harm you.” Taking another step he reached out and with a cry of pain and anger jumped back.

Heero had acted quickly, striking the man’s hand hard enough to shatter the bones. “I am going to kill you for that,” Dekim hissed and advanced again. He managed to dodge the next swing but stepped directly into the third. The poker hook raked down his face splitting the skin on his left cheek, taking the eye with it.

Fueled by pain and anger, the larger man managed to grab the poker with his good hand, wrenching it from the youths grasp then turned it on the boy.

As the anger bled away, leaving just the pain behind, Dekim looked down at the mess that once was a beautiful young boy.

Hissing in annoyance he reached down and was surprised to find the boy still breathing. Grabbing the edge of Heero’s once white nightshirt he ripped a long strip from it to dress his wounded face as best he could.

Looking down at the boy again he froze, blinking to clear his one good eye, he knelt and touched. It was true what he saw. The way the youth had fallen had left a very clear view of private places and Dekim had just learned one of Heero’s secrets.

~*~*~*~*~

“Wait! We must go back for the child,” King Howard pulled back in effort to go back to the library.

“I will go back for Heero but I must get you to safety first,” Zechs insisted, forcing the King down the passage.

“There is a secret hiding space above us,” King Howard informed him. “I can wait there until you retrieve the boy.”

“Sir, you must go to the prearranged place,” Zechs tried again. 

“Dekim knows of that place and will have his men waiting for me there,” the King stated, causing the other man to falter.

Sighing Zechs relented and waited as Howard felt his way to the small hiding compartment. There was a slight indentation along one wall that signaled where the entrance was, reaching up His Majesty found the hidden latch and pulled the ladder down, which he then climbed. 

“Go back for him, now,” Howard ordered. The tone in which he used allowed for no arguments.

“Yes sir,” Zechs replied but only turned back when the compartment was sealed again. Even with a torch it was hard to spot.

The blonde soldier ran as quickly as he dared in the narrow darkness slowing only when he reached the door. Peering into the spying hole he saw Dekim speaking with several of his men, one of which glanced down at the floor then back up at the general. He nodded once then knelt to lift Heero’s bleeding, unconscious body from the floor.

Dekim turned then to look at the spot where the youth had lain, the hidden soldier could see the bloody cloth the man had tied over his missing eye. He could not rescue Heero alone, not when he was so greatly outnumbered.

Swallowing his anger he doubled back down the passage, sweeping past the place where the King hid, continuing on to the sleeping chamber. He paused near the other end listening intently; he heard nothing ahead of him, though he knew that the Ozlain soldiers were aware that this passage ended in the bedchamber. 

‘Perhaps they do not know the exact location for the door’ The Lieutenant thought ‘or they would have broken down the door in the library and gone in through both ends to trap us between them.’

“Thank the Blessed Mother,” A voice breathed in the darkness. 

“Your Majesty?” Zechs knelt offering Queen Eliza his hand. She had been huddled in a recess low to the floor, nearly hidden amongst the shadows, dust and cobwebs in her red hair which was down for she had been brushing it out when the attack began. “My son and my husband, have you seen them?”

“The King is safe Majesty, I am sorry; I know nothing of the Prince,” Standing before him, she trembled dressed in nothing but her sleeping gown. Removing his coat Zechs draped is over her shoulders and led her back to where Howard hid.

“Majesty ?” the Lieutenant whispered loudly as they hurried down the hallway. There was a faint creak above them as the compartment opened slightly and the King peered out into the dim. Upon seeing his wife he opened the door fully, not waiting for the ladder Zechs simply lifted the slight woman into her husband’s waiting arms.   
“Do not open that again until I come to fetch you. It is unknown whom we can trust just now.” Nodding in understanding His Majesty pulled the door closed again.

Zechs stopped to think for a moment, Heero needed help and the Prince needed to be found, but he was unsure of which way to go. The library held Dekim and a small handful of men, the bedchamber held Ozlainian soldiers, how many he did not know. The Library also held a passage that led directly to the Prince’s rooms.

Sending a quick prayer asking the Blessed Earth Mother for help he took and deep breath and turned back to the library.

~*~*~*~*~

“Where in the Hells is he!” Dekim roared, throwing the Queen’s dressing chair across the bedchamber, he then grabbed a small cobalt blue enameled pot of white tallow and smashed the reflective glass of her vanity mirror with it. He knew the passage let out in this room however when they managed to locate the door, the passage was empty. The large man had pounded through it to the library and with a scream of rage found the door at the other end hanging open. He had gone back to the bedchamber in anger when his men had informed him that they had not seen where Howard had gone.

Zechs had heard the other man coming and managed to get into the other passage before Dekim reached the main room, sending a quick thanks to those who looked over him he slipped through the passage to the playroom.

Someone had bolted the door inside the passage then remembering Heero, figured that that was how the boy came to be in the library. Unbolting the door silently he peered into the dark room. It was clear that the soldiers had been there for many of the toys and cushions had been destroyed but it was empty of any sign of life.

Stepping through the chaos he was careful not to make any noises, he peered into the Prince’s bedchamber and gasped at the destruction he found there. Furniture had been overturned and the bed coverings torn, the down filling spilling out so that feathers covered nearly every surface.

He did not dare call out for the boy as the sound would draw the soldiers. He crept to the broken door and cautiously looked into the hall, it was empty however he did not expect it to stay that way for much longer, for he knew that they had yet find the King or Queen and if Those Who Watched over them were as merciful as he prayed, the Prince would be kept safe as well.

Slipping silently into the hallway he hurried to where he hoped he would find anyone who was still loyal to Hartou. 

The Lieutenant was fortunate for he literally ran into Sally who, after waking from the blow to the head had managed to get Hilde into a safe hiding place and was now armed to ensure her charge stayed protected.

Though she was a doctor, as a member of the army she too had to achieve an advanced level of combat training if she were to go into the field with the soldiers. She needed to be able to fight and protect herself and her patients if the need arose.   
“Have you encountered any others who are still loyal to the king?” Zechs asked of the woman who still held her weapon at the ready, weary of trusting anyone just yet.

Fully understanding her position, Zechs secretly sighed, he had known Sally since they were very small children and knowing that she had not betrayed them was an immense relief. Leaning close to her he whispered to her ear, “The King and Queen are safe. I do not yet know of the Prince. His rooms have been destroyed but I saw no sign of struggle. I believe he may have concealed himself in a passage or is hiding in a compartment.”

Relaxing slightly, but not enough to fully lower her sword, Sally replied. “I have seen Noin; she has gone to the servant’s family quarters to help with the children,” Sally explained nodding her head in the direction the other woman had gone.

“Heero is gone; Dekim and his men have taken him. To where I do not know but I fear what they have planned for him. I need someone to help me look for them.”  
“You saw them take him and did nothing,” She exclaimed in quiet shock.

“There was no other choice; I had his Majesty with me. I could not risk his life.”

Tears welled in the woman’s eyes, not just for Heero but for everything going on around them. The adrenalin had begun to dissipate and gravity of the situation was finally sinking in.

“Hartou is strong doctor, do not despair. The night is not lost. Stay here, care for those whom you can help. I will find Lucrezia and we will do what we can to find Heero and drive Ozlain from our country.” Zechs said with such strong conviction that Sally felt her despair wane as it was replaced with the strength she needed.  
Giving the woman’s shoulder a firm squeeze he bid her a quick goodbye and left in search of Noin and anyone else who could be of help.

Whether it be luck or divine intervention the fates seemed to stay on his side and he not only found his wife but several other Hartoun soldiers as they hurriedly ushered Peacemillion’s staff and their families though several passageways where they could flee into the surrounding town and hide until the Palace was secure again.

He quickly explained the situation and requested that some of the soldiers come with him in search of the missing child. Noin and two others volunteered leaving a handful of soldiers behind to continue evacuating the servants and re-enforce the corridors to ensure that no Ozlainian soldiers could return to this part of the Palace.  
The battle raged in the courtyards, several of the smaller out buildings had been burned to the ground and several others were still ablaze, the fires burning so bright that the courtyard was lit as if it were day. Both Ozlain and Hartou uniforms adorned the bodies that lay everywhere.

They did not look down, knowing that if they acknowledged their fallen they would want to stay and move them rather than let them lie with the dead of their enemy. They had a more important mission, they had to rescue Heero and any others the Ozlainian’s had taken.

~*~*~*~*~

"What!" Quinze roared as he read the report. "A child prevented Dekim from killing the king!" Quinze rose from his chair angrily, pushing a thick stack of parchment sheets onto the floor.

"It is true milord," Duke Dermail said. "One of our spies who has not been compromised yet sent a bird as soon as the battle was over."

King Quinze growled under his breath then moved to the desk to retrieve his flask, after drinking deeply he turned to Dermail again.

"What happened?"

Dermail pulled the parchment from his pocket and read "The royal family still lives - a child stopped Dekim from killing the king - Dekim has retreated - left men to die - I have not been discovered - will continue here until I receive new orders." 

"Who sent this?" Quinze asked taking the parchment from the Duke.

"Trant Clark, he has been in Hartou for several years now."

"Send him a bird; acknowledge that we have received his message and tell him to continue as he has been. You are dismissed."

Dermail nodded once and turned towards the door but pause "Sir, what are we to do about Dekim?"

"I will allow him one chance to redeem himself. Should he return to Ozlain while King Howard and his son live, I will kill him myself."

"I will see that he knows this, sir," Dermail smirked as he left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

The sun had just begun to rise when the small group finally stopped to rest. Despite how quickly they had begun their pursuit, Dekim and his men had managed to slip into the nearly impassable, snow covered mountain range to the north that separated Capital City from the small province of Tropria, and disappear. Though Tropria was not a target for Quinze, a ravine running east to west in the mountains led directly to the dense forests of Ellion, and from there it would take just weeks to reach Ozlain.

Noin slid from her horse and pulled a tree branch closer, studying the limb. With a sigh she released it and turned to Zechs. “Nothing,” She said sadly slumping against the tree’s trunk. “There is simply no sign of which passage they used to get into the mountains. No broken branches, no disturbed earth. We know they are headed to Ellion but we cannot head them off if we do not know where they entered from, and with a new storm brewing we cannot go wandering around in the mountains in hope of spotting them.”

Zechs joined her there, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. “We will find them, now that we have the sun on our side we will see where they have gone. I will follow them all the way back to Ozlain if I must.” Squeezing her shoulders lightly he added, “We will find them.”

Managing a weak smile, she thanked him with a quick kiss to the cheek then she slipped past him to mount her horse. It was far too easy to travel east and gain undetected entry into Ellion once they reached the ravine. 

The group searched for several more hours, venturing as far into the mountains as they dared, and yet the trail remained cold. As it neared mid-day, heavy snow began to fall again covering up any hope they had of spotting a hoof print or snapped branch.

“We must return now,” Zechs said quietly. “The King and Queen will not leave their hiding spot until I come to retrieve them personally.” Weary in both body and heart they returned to Peacemillion, their quest unsuccessful.

Their spirits were raised only slightly when they returned to find that a very large portion of the enemy army lay dead or bound in the cold courtyard, and that Peacemillion was once again clear of any Ozlain soldiers, it was now secure enough for the Royal family to come out of hiding.

~*~*~*~*~

“My son?” His Majesty asked as they stepped from the passage into the sleeping chamber.

“There is no sign of him yet, we believe he has concealed himself and is waiting until he knows it is safe.”

“And the boy?”

“It is my deepest regret to inform you that Heero has been taken. A search party has already been out to look for him but we were unsuccessful.”

Eliza pressed a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, in the eight years she had known him, ever since Treize adopted him, she had come to see him as family, as beloved to her as her own son.

Embracing his wife Howard addressed Zechs, “We must find my son, then I want another party sent out to retrieve Heero and bring him home.” 

“Yes Majesty,” Zechs replied and followed the King as he led his wife to their son’s rooms.

“By the Mother,” Eliza breathed, shocked at the utter destruction of her son’s sleeping chamber. Unable to contain her grief and fear any longer she screamed, “Duo!”

A small creak was heard then a thump sounded from the play room, the small group of adults carefully made their way to the connecting door. They looked around and saw no sigh of life, and then there was another thump and a muffled voice.

In the far corner, on the wall opposite of the passageway that led to the library was a crack in the wall, a hidden door that was blocked by a large trunk that had been pushed against it. The door moved again to thump against the trunk and Zechs hurried across the room, shoving the trunk aside. The door swung open and Prince Duo stood in the tiny space looking both exhausted and relieved.

“My son,” Eliza cried, pulling her son into her arms, crying tears of relief into his hair.  
“Mother,” he breathed; burying his face against her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He held his other hand out and his father stepped forward, wrapping both in his long arms.

They stood quietly from some time when a tap on the door drew their attention.  
“Majesty,” Noin addressed respectfully. “The people are afraid, what words can we offer them?”

“I will see to it,” Howard said and pulled away from his family to follow Noin to the throne room where he could issue an address for his subjects.

“Father, wait a moment,” Duo called out. “Where is Heero?”

Before his father could answer Duo saw the look of profound sadness on his mothers face and felt his heart freeze in his chest.

“Mother?”

“I am so sorry, my darling,” She did not need to say more, Duo understood what she meant. If he had been killed they would have told him right away. Heero was gone, stolen from them, and they all knew what happened to those taken by Oz. Death would have been more kind for everyone.

Duo’s face grew hard and he turned away from his mother. “I am going to dress,” he informed them, “Then I believe it is time to start cleaning up.” He strode from the room, suddenly looking and much other than his sixteen years.

The King did address his subjects, letting them know that they had not lost the fight and that Hartou was still standing strong.

Meanwhile his son, locked in grief took out his anger on what was left of the toys in the play room, shoving everything into barrels destined from the rubbish heap. He did not cry, or shout. Nor were his actions rough, he simply and methodically threw away his childhood.

As he slowly removed everything, broken or not from the room, he got closer and closer to the corner where the compartment that had concealed him lay. The trunk that had once held the hand carved wooden soldiers now laid empty and overturned where Zechs had pushed it to let him out.

Heero had loved playing with the toy soldiers, more than any other game. His younger friend had always shown great care when handling them and made sure they were put away properly when they were done. 

Moving to the trunk, he righted it and began placing the soldiers back inside. He faltered when his hand closed around a wooden horse that had been painted white. It had been Heero’s favorite of all the carved wooden toys; though they had outgrown playing with them Heero would still look on the horse fondly. He had often said that when he was sixteen Treize was going to buy him a horse and he wanted and white one, just like the wooden one.

His fingers suddenly started hurting and the Prince realized he was squeezing the horse hard enough to splinter the wood. He placed the horse in the trunk with the other toys and closed the lid. Duo felt that these were Heero’s toys; they would stay. He did not have the heart to throw them away.

As he stood to brush the dust from his legs something caught his eye, like a bit of faded white fabric on the floor. Crouching, he pushed a few scraps of paper aside, paper that had once been the pages in one of his many books. He picked up Roderick and stared at its miss-matched button eyes, the right having been replaced years ago by Dorothy when it had come loose and was lost. The Prince felt his heart constrict, the rabbit’s left ear had been torn off, a few feathers protruding from the seam. Intent on finding the missing ear Duo moved more of the torn pages aside and beneath the paper he found a thin chain that trailed off under the door to the compartment where he had hidden himself.

He tugged the chain, only to have it catch on the door so he moved a few things to open it more fully, reveling the other end. And suddenly, as quickly as a candle being blown out the tears came and the Prince cried as he clutched Heero’s cross and Roderick to his chest.

The sound of footsteps on the floor did not make him look up, nor did the gentle hand that was placed on his shoulder. There was a rustle of fabric as the person crouched beside the Prince. Duo turned to see the golden, compassion filled eyes of his friend Solo. The young blonde solider, only year older than Duo, had become a close friend and confidant to both of them as they had trained together with Noin for well over a year. He was the only person who truly knew how Heero and Duo felt about each other.

“He really is gone,” Duo whispered, grasping the cross so tightly it dug into the flesh of his hand.

“He is simply lost, Your Highness,” Solo replied, easing the cross from the prince’s hand. “I am certain he will find his way back to you.” He examined the priceless treasure he held and found that it was not damaged; the clasp had somehow come undone. With extreme care he slid the chain around Duo’s neck and fastened the clasp.

“He knew it was going to happen,” Duo said to his friend, he sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Last night during supper and just after he told me that he had a feeling of foreboding, he felt something was going to happen and I told him not to worry.”

“Neither of you could have known this was going to happen,” Solo replied and watched as his friend tried to pull himself together. 

After several moments Duo looked down Roderick then tuned to Solo, “Could you…” he tried to ask, turning the rabbit he held so Solo could see the tear.

“Of course,” he replied and the two carefully moved things about until they found the tiny, tattered ear. After Roderick was set in a safe place, they worked together to clear away the rest of the things in the room, only this time Duo took the time to sort the ruined items from those that could still be used, so he could then give those things away, just as he had always done.

The room looked bare and bleak by the time the servants removed the last of the toys and trash that Duo and Solo had packed up, but Duo thought it was fitting as that was how he felt inside.

“Highness,” Trant called from the open doorway, “Major Une and Miss Dorothy have arrived, The Major wants to speak with you and your father but His Majesty is in a meeting and cannot see her right now.”

“Where is my mother?” Duo asked as he followed Trant into the hallway, Solo a step behind him.

“She is in the dining room having some tea.” Duo nodded in understanding and continued down the hallway, stopping at the entry to the dining room.

“Collect Major Une and Dorothy, have them join us in the dining room,” Duo said to Trant then turned to Solo and added, "send someone to fetch Sally; I fear we will have need of her.”

“Yes your Highness,” they replied in unison and turned to complete their tasks, leaving the prince at the door. Duo entered without knocking and joined his mother at the table.

Eliza sat in her usual place with a cup of tea set before her; it was obviously untouched as it was still full, a small baked treat sat on the saucer beside the cup, also untouched. Her violet eyes met her son’s then another tear coursed down her cheek to be hastily blotted away with a soft white handkerchief.

She looked down as a servant moved to serve Duo a cup of tea.

“Mother, Major Une is here. I have asked Trant to bring her here as father is in a meeting with his guards and cannot see her right now. I know this is a lot to ask of you…”

“I understand my darling,” she replied as seemed to gather herself together before his eyes. Major Une would need their support; there would be time for tears later.  
Solo and Sally arrived first with news that Une was still outside the King’s meeting room, as a member of the King’s guard she was upset at not being included in the meeting, even though she was on temporary leave to allow her to recover from the birth of her daughter.

“Major Une,” Trant urged. “Her Royal Majesty Queen Eliza wishes you to join her in the family’s dining room for tea.”

Brown eyes looked from the closed door to Trant, then the door again before releasing a gusty sigh and striding past Trant to go to the dining room. Motioning for Dorothy, who had been sitting near the window to follow him, they hurried after Anne who was striding purposely towards the dining room.

The Queen and Duo rose to meet them when they arrived, Dorothy sat beside Eliza so the Queen could hold baby Mari but Anne just looked unhappy.

“What is happening in that meeting and why was I not included, am I not third after Dekim and Treize?”

“There was something you needed to hear privately and not in the presence of a group of battle charged soldiers,” Sally said gently from where she stood near the sideboard. “Dekim turned on us, he is an Oz spy and personally tried to attack His Majesty last night.” 

“That cannot be, Dekim has been the head of the King’s guard for almost ten years. He trained me, he trained all of us!”

“I know and now King Howard has the difficult task of trying to figure out which of us to trust now and I am sorry that the trust did not extend to you this morning but that is only because you were not here last night to prove your loyalty,” Solo said.  
Major Une suddenly looked offended and Sally moved to intercept her before she stormed out.

“Anne, wait!” she called, “It is not what you think, none of us feel you would betray us so please, please stay.”

Her anger bled away and she dropped into a chair burying her face in her hands. Dorothy leaned in wrapped her arm around Une’s waist.

“Anne, there is something else you need to know,” The face with tired eyes rose to look at her Queen. “Dekim took Heero when he fled,” she took a shuddering breath; “He stole him from us.”

Dorothy made an indescribable, heart wrenching sound of grief, delicate china falling to the floor as her hands slammed against the table in anger and sadness. 

Anne rose from where she sat and stormed towards the door again. Hands reached for her as stopped and turned back to the table only to spin and face the door again, as if she could not think of what to do.

“He cannot be gone,” she finally wailed as her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor while Dorothy sobbed on the table. Eliza, still holding Mariemaia did her best to comfort the young woman beside her while trying to control her own tears.

Sally and Solo helped Une from the floor and led her from the room. Several long moments later they returned for Dorothy and led her to a room where she could rest with the help of some strong sleeping herbs in her tea.

“Has Treize been sent for?” Duo asked Sally as she stepped from the room, leaving the two women sleeping inside.

“Yes, Zechs sent a runner after him right after he and Noin returned with the search party.”

“Good, he should return before Anne wakes up.”

It was just past the midday meal when the door to the small dining room opened and Solo stepped aside so Treize could enter. He was still dressed in his winter wear making it clear that he had come straight there when he arrived.

“What has happened?” He asked, his eyes darting from face to face before settling on his daughter who lay sleeping in the Queen’s arms. “Where is Anne? Where are the other children?”

“Major Une and Miss Dorothy are in the next room sleeping,” Sally said from where she stood near the window. She paused, unsure how to tell this man that his son was gone, but was spared the news when Queen Eliza passed Mariemaia to her son and rose to stand before the Colonel.

“Dekim betrayed us, as a spy for Ozlain he was able to attack us within Peacemillion’s walls. Heero managed to alert both my son and my husband, allowing them to get to safety but he was unable to get to a safe place and Dekim stole him away.”

Varying emotions ran across Treize’s face, ranging from blinding anger to heartbreak and finally settling on despair.

“Has any gone looking for him?” He choked past the constriction in his throat.

Solo answered him, “Merquise and Noin took two men out before sunrise to search. At that time they were not fully prepared for a long search. They found nothing   
then so they went out again a few hours ago. They were more prepared this time so we do not expect them back until tomorrow.”

Though grief and pain were clearly seen in his eyes, Treize kept his face neutral as he quietly sat, deep in thought beside his wife as she and Dorothy slept on the large bed in the room Relena favored when visiting. When Anne stirred awake a few hours later, he had come to a decision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, just after Zechs and Noin returned from another unsuccessful search, Dorothy climbed onto a horse’s back, seated behind Zechs, Mariemaia bundled securely to her chest.

“I do not want to leave you,” She said to the stony faces of the only parents she ever remembered having.

“And I do not wish for you to go, but for now this is what must be done,” Treize said to her then turned to Anne. “I wish you would go too, for Mari.”

Une closed her eyes, fighting off the emotion that threatened to her mask crumble, when she opened them again all her fears, doubts and sadness were buried behind her now cold, dark eyes. “No, I am needed here, as are you. We lost far too many of our men through betrayal and death. I trust Dorothy to care for our daughter while we protect them from here and fight to ensure they will have a home to come back to.”

In secret it was arranged for Dorothy and Mariemaia to go to Sanq, the castle in Tropria where Mareen, Queen Eliza’s sister lived with her husband and daughter.  
And now, a few hours before dawn they were on their way, escorted by Zechs and Noin, who when they returned from their journey would say they had been out searching for Heero and the six young women who had been reported missing as well.

There were no goodbyes at their parting, they did not wave and they did not cry. Nor did they know if they would ever see each other again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - brief instance NCS in this chapter. Just so no one is surprised, NCS is Non Consensual Sex, AKA rape.
> 
> The entire indecent is not graphic and is about two paragraphs long. This is also the only NCS in the entire story.
> 
> Though the first four paragraphs of this chapter contain some important information, they are not very significant to the remaining story, so if you wish to skip the NCS and the moments leading up to it, start reading this chapter at the first break. It will look like this ~*~*~*~* I have double spaced this break to make it more noticeable.
> 
> However be warned that there is mention of it again in a later part.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed

Ellion  
Chapter 5  
By Vel

 

Pain. That was all Heero felt for days after Dekim had taken him. The Ozlainian General had allowed the camp healer to patch him up but the slimy, skinny man was nowhere near as skilled in healing as Sally. He had no compassion towards Heero and had set his broken arm without giving him anything for pain and when the fever set in he simply advised the general to leave him in the woods and let the animals take care of it.

Angered, the general demanded that the healer tend to him properly and the man begrudgingly did as he was told. Several days later the fever broke and the healer stated that Heero was out of danger.

Every day as the boy gained his strength Dekim’s desire for him grew. He wanted the boy, had wanted the boy for some time now but he held back. He wanted this boy to last, wanted time to enjoy him which meant he had to allow the boy to heal. So he bided his time as the bruises faded and the beautiful face began to clear.

They were constantly on the move to avoid detection and several days into Ellion the healer announced that Heero’s was healed enough, and could now walk on his own while they traveled, instead of being carried around by disgruntled soldiers. The women that had been taken had not been beaten and had been forced to walk all the way.

That night when they set up camp, Heero was taken to Dekim’s tent as usual his hands bound behind him and tethered to a spike that had been driven deeply into the ground.

Dekim fed him a meal of dry bread and a few bites of cheese all the while, petting his hair and stroking his back and shoulders. Heero wanted to move away wanted to avoid that touch but could not. He could sense that something bad was going to happen soon and knew that there was no way he stop it.

Too soon the food was gone and Dekim moved to the tent flap and spoke quietly with the guard for a few moments before moving back to his cot and the youth that was tethered beside it.

“I am going to take you now,” Dekim stated as he leaned close to Heero and loosened the rope that bound him. “I am sure you are old enough to understand my meaning.” Heero shied away as the General moved to stoke his cheek. Angered Dekim grasped Heero’s chin roughly and forced the boy to look at him.

“You will not move away from me again,” He growled. “Do not think I do not know how you and the Prince feel about each other. Everyone knows, if you were older you probably would have been married to him already. If you are willing to sleep with him, then my being a man should not be a problem.”

Heero squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away but Dekim still held his chin.  
“Perhaps if you had shown him this,” the man continued, leaning forward to slide his hand between Heero’s legs and touch a hidden place, “You might be wed to him now, girls can marry at twelve you know.”

Heero gasped in startlement and tried to pull away again, only to be jerked closer when the hand that had been on his chin moved to grab his upper arm.

“You will submit. If you do not I will be forced to punish you,” He squeezed the boy’s arm which was not yet fully healed causing him to gasp in pain.

“P…please, do not do this,” Heero gasped out in a pained whisper causing the man to laugh.

“This is the only reason you are still alive. I will have you and I will force you if need be. It will hurt. Then I shall take you again and again until you no longer have the spirit left to fight me then I will kill you and leave you in the woods to be eaten by wolves.”

Heero swallowed several times as his meager meal threatened to rise up and choke him.

“Or you can submit,” the General continued his tone falsely gentle as he caressed his check again. “If you do I will not hurt you, I will take care of you and treat you well. I shall keep you fed and warm and in time you may find pleasure when I take you. The choice is up to you, either way I will have you this night.”

He sat back but did not release his grip on the injured arm, and watched the youth struggle with his emotions. After many moments Heero’s chin dropped to his chest and he replied very softly, “Do what you will, I will not fight you.”

A satisfied smile spread on the General’s face as he tugged on the rope still tied tightly around Heero’s uninjured wrist. “Come, sit closer to me.” 

Heero rose from the hard earth floor slowly and sat next to the older man and closed his eyes as Dekim began caressing him again. The man ran his hands down Heero’s arms and across his chest before sliding around to the youth’s back to pull him closer. He nuzzled and licked Heero’s neck and shoulder before he let go to stand up. Reaching down he quickly pulled off Heero’s tunic and forced him down on his back. 

Heero shivered under Dekim’s lust filled gaze and tried to cover his nakedness with his hands.

“Do not bother; I have already seen your private places,” Dekim told him as he began to remove his own clothing. As his leggings dropped Heero paled. This was real. This man was going to take him in a way he had only imagined doing with Duo. Tears filled his eyes and he closed them quickly, forcing the tears to fall and course down his cheeks.

Crawling over the prone boy Dekim licked away the tears then trailed his tongue down.

Turning his head away Heero concentrated on anything he could think of that would distract him from what Dekim’s tongue and hands were doing on his body. He almost succeeded in shutting the world out but came to with a scream as the General’s length forced its way into his body.

“Shhh…” Dekim’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. “The pain will ease soon.”

Heero sobbed as fresh tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He was in agony as that hard length pulsed in his opening, moving in and out slightly as the General shifted above him.

“I am ready.” 

Those words were Heero’s only warning as Dekim began to withdraw slowly and enter again. Though he did not want to admit it, the general had spoken true and after several long moments the pain began to fade.

By the time Dekim was thrusting in earnest Heero was gasping and rising up to meet him, his own length hard and wet between them.

Sitting back slightly Dekim lowered his hand to the boy’s length and stroked him. Heero gurgled in pleasure and moved against the other man desperate to find release then suddenly it was there, blinding and nearly painful as Dekim milked him. The rippling of the passage he was buried in triggered the general’s completion and he collapsed onto the slight body below him.

After several long moments the large man rolled away and said, “I will not bind you if you promise to stay beside me, if you leave, my soldiers have standing orders to kill you.”

“I will stay,” Heero replied his voice hollowly reflecting the black emptiness he felt inside.

Oblivious, Dekim nuzzled Heero’s neck as he pulled him close then rose slightly to put out the lamp.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

As the days passed Heero became more and more withdrawn. He simply put one foot ahead of the other, ate when food was offered and lay back each night as Dekim used him. He was, on occasion responsive during the act yet but would often become ill afterwards. After this happened a few times the general noticed, if Heero lost much more weight he would be too weak to walk on his own so Dekim began to withhold Heero’s evening meal until afterwards so there would be nothing in his stomach to lose.

They had been traveling for some months when Dekim first noticed the slight swell of Heero’s belly. Intrigued he called for their healer who confirmed that Heero was carrying his child.

What to do now? The women they had taken had all been given herbs and treatments to prevent this but no one thought to do the same for a captive that looked male. The healer said it was already too late to induce a miscarriage so he supposed he could just kill Heero now and be done with it otherwise he would have to wait for the child to come and dispose of it then. It would be winter again when the child came, so it would be quite easy to just leave it out in the snow.

He glanced over at the boy who looked so pale and ill, the once beautiful boy that had captivated him so was no more, with frail limbs, ashen skin, deeply sunken eyes and long hair in greasy tangles. Dekim did not have the same overwhelming desires he once had for the youth though he was still fond of him and he realized that perhaps he could just leave Heero and his child to the woods, if they perished so be it, but if they survived he deserved it.

By evening he decided that they would wait one day after the child came then they would pack camp and leave Heero behind. He did not tell the boy, he simply treated him the same, using him every day and feeding him once every evening. His health deteriorated as his belly grew and by the time the first snow flurries flew he had to be carried again.

~*~*~*~*~

The heavy canvas tent was warm from the lamps as Dekim moved over Heero’s round form. Heero had long since lost all pleasure he had gotten from the act being too tired and ill to do more than just lie there while the older man used him. He was numb to everything, not even conscious of the feeling of the child moving inside him.

He ate when food was there and slept because his body could not keep awake any longer. He was dead inside though his body continued living, though he somehow felt that it would join his soul in death very soon. And his child, would it even be alive at birth with as ill as he had been? Would someone care for it should he die or would the child die too? Though he was sad to think of what could happen he just simply could not summon the strength of body or will to care more.

Dekim grunted falling beside him on the narrow cot and pulled him close, nuzzling Heero’s dark hair as he ran a hand over the tight belly. The child kicked but Heero felt nothing more than the slight revulsion of Dekim’s breath against his neck.  
Too relaxed to put out the lamp the general just pulled the blanket around them and drifted off to sleep.

It was several hours later that Heero roused from his stupor when Dekim was suddenly jerked from the bed to land on floor silently. The lamp was now out and there was a dark shadow of a man hovering over the general holding a thin wire, the shadowed man looked up from the body to Heero and locked gazes with him. Heero closed his eyes accepting that this assassin would kill him too.

The assassin frowned; he was assigned to kill the general only. No one told him the old man had a bed warmer. The girl was thin and sickly pale. She lay on her side and though the blanket covered her front from her neck to her knees, it was obvious she was unclothed. Her eyes had been so empty when they first locked gazes then there was a spark of acceptance. She knew the assassin had to kill her and she looked as if she wanted him to do it. 

Not accustomed to killing young girls or woman in general he took a deep breath and raised his hands to her neck intending to snap it quickly. Then he saw her rounded belly and stopped. He lowered his hand to the blanket covered mound and felt the tight skin and the slight movement of the child inside.

“I am sorry,” He whispered. “I cannot kill an unborn child.”

Empty blue eyes met his and the assassin felt ill, this girl was going to die regardless. There was no way she would survive with the general dead. The other soldiers would most likely kill her come morning once they found the general’s body. 

Running out of time he looked around for something, anything that could help. His eyes fell on a small trunk and he threw it open to find it filled with clothing. Pulling a long tunic from inside he threw it on the bed and hissed, “Put it on.” Before he continued to rummage, taking some woolen stockings he turned back to the bed to find the girl sitting up, the general’s large green tunic hanging loosely from her too thin frame.

Moving to her side her helped her with the stockings then said, “I am going to take you somewhere safe where you will be able to get back to your family but I need you to stay very quiet and still.”

She did not say anything but he could tell she understood so he wrapped her in the dark blanket, lifted her from the bed then slipped from the tent into the darkness of the thick woods that made up most of Ellion.

He did not get far when the girl became violently ill, he just managed to set her on her feet when she vomited bile onto his boots.

“I am sorry,” she whispered clutching the blanket as her knees buckled under her weight.

“It is nothing the snow will not fix,” He replied as he caught her easily before she fell. Reaching down he grabbed a clump of fresh snow and held it to her lips. “Here rinse your mouth.”

She accepted the mouthful gratefully letting the snow melt in her mouth before spitting it back out. After raking his boot through the snow he lifted her up again and continued deep into the woods moving south east to the village of Galia which was just on the edge of the forest near the sea.

When the assassin was certain that they were far enough away from the camp he spoke. “My name is Odin; I am an assassin that was assigned to kill the general. No one told me about you so I am playing it by ear,” he chuckled. “I am taking you to a very dear old friend of mine named Jerusha, she is a bit of a healer and a midwife. I have known her my entire life and I know you will be safe with her until you are well enough to go back to your family.”

The girl stirred slightly in his arms and he looked down to see her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

“Are you alright?” he asked and she shook her head no.

“I do not have a family, not anymore,” She whispered turning her face to his chest. “I have nowhere to go.”

“What is your name?” Odin asked and the youth in his arms breathed, “Heero.”

“I am certain everything will work out for you young Heero. You have your child and me if you will allow me to help. And I know Jerusha would love for you to stay with her because she is always asking me when I plan to move back in with her.” He chuckled again as he bounced her slightly to adjust his grip.

“Where are we going?” Heero asked the softly swaying motions nearly lulling him to sleep.

“Galia,” the assassin replied, “it is near the sea.”

“My grandfather said he was born there,” Heero offered. “But he moved to Shiore when I was a baby to help my mother after my father died.”

The girl had told him that she had no family so he did not ask her where her Grandfather and mother were now because he somehow felt he already knew the answer. 

“You are from Shiore?” he asked instead. 

“We lived closer to the sea but Shiore was the village nearest to us.”

He wished he could kill Dekim again for taking the girl so very far away from her home, even if she had managed to escape the Ozlainian soldiers, there was no way she would have been able to get back that far on her own. From where they were now it would take at least a month to get to Shiore and that was if he had a horse. On foot it could take a week longer or more and in this weather she could freeze to death in less than a day.

It was nearing dawn when Odin stopped for a rest. They were two days from Galia, he was going to have to carry Heero the entire way due to the weather and that the youth had no shoes. Also there were better ways to carry a person that allowed easier access that Odin could not use due to the youth’s advanced pregnancy.

Her cheeks were sunken and her eyes looked bruised. Though she was underweight Odin could not get her to eat; she just huddled in the blanket and stared at the fire. She did not look at him or speak and seemed not to notice much of what went on around her.

“Lie down, try to get some rest,” Odin suggested after returning the offered food to his pack. “We have a few hours before we have to get moving again.”

She nodded so Odin helped her lie against his pack then wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. After an hour or so is was apparent that she really was not going to sleep, every pop of the fire or heavy rustling of the trees from the wind would bring her around, so Odin decided to just get moving early. 

After managing to get her to swallow some water, he donned his pack, scooped her up and was on his way again.

It was late in the evening two days later when they entered the small fishing village of Galia. The streets were quiet and nearly empty as the pair moved, unnoticed towards a tidy two story house near the center of town.

Odin did not need to knock for he was always welcome there so he let himself inside and placed Heero on a soft couch near the inviting fireplace.

“Jerusha?” Odin called as he set his pack aside and removed his warm outer layers, hanging them on a hook near the door.

“Odin love,” an aged voice returned from another room and was soon followed by the old woman it belonged to. She was of a hearty build, not too thin or heavy and looking quite spry for her obvious advanced age. Her hair was a pure silver and was unbound, falling around her shoulders in a soft cloud of loose curls. She was dressed for bed in a long white gown, stockings and a robe.

“Hello Nana,” he said affectionately and kissed her cheek before her ice blue eyes fell on Heero.

“Bringing home strays again I see,” she said with a knowing smile and then moved around the couch to meet her new guest.

“This is Heero,” Odin said to her. “She was being held at an Ozlainian camp, I could not leave her there.”

“I see,” Jerusha replied, not missing the obviously pregnant belly.

“Heero, do you know how far along you are?” she asked gently.

“No,” Heero whispered in reply.

With a small frown Jerusha turned to Odin, “take her upstairs please. Put her in the small room, it will warm more quickly than the others will. I am going to have to do a full examination to see when the child will come.”

He nodded and scooped Heero up once again, carrying her up the stairs to a small but comfortable room. After tucking her into the bed he turned to the fireplace, he had just gotten a fire going when Jerusha joined them carrying a large basin of steaming water with a few clean towels tucked under her arm.

“Odin dear, please go to my room and fetch a sleeping gown for young Heero here then bring in some more wood.”

“Of course,” he replied, knowing that she really wanted him to leave so they would have privacy while she examined Heero. He quickly found a gown and set in on the side table then left to fetch the wood, closing the door behind himself.

“Heero, I know this will be difficult for you but do you remember when your last moon time was?” Jerusha asked as she took off her robe and rolled up her sleeves, intending to help Heero undress for the exam.

At first he did not understand what she meant but after a moment of thought he remembered Sally’s teachings and was able to answer.

“I have never had one.”

“That is not possible; one cannot have a baby without having a monthly.”

“I am not a girl,” Heero replied softly. “I am different, a doctor from my old home though I was somehow a combination of both.”

The old woman was unsure if she should believe the youth so she asked, “Are you truly carrying a baby or is there something else wrong?”

“The pregnancy was confirmed by the healer in the Oz camp. I do not remember how long ago but it was in the late spring or early summer.”

Unsure of how to proceed as she had never even heard of a person of both genders before, let alone a pregnant one, she had no idea if Heero would even be able to deliver on his own. In her years she had delivered babies by cutting into the mother but if Heero was built differently inside she may cause irreparable damage. Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to the bed and helped her patient sit up and undress.

It was startlingly clear that he had spoken the truth when she saw his masculine chest and male genitalia while feeling the baby move under her hand. He was a wonder, but he was also a person in great need so she dethatched herself from her curiosity and finished her examination, checking every part of him, then she bathed him then helped him dress before tucking him under the warm quilt.

“Get some rest, lad,” she said knowing he preferred being known as a boy. “I will bring you something to eat in the morning.”

“Thank you,” he replied, already drifting off.

“How is she?” Odin asked from the table in the kitchen where he sat with his hands wrapped around a warm drink.

“There may be some complications when the child comes, Heero is very young and small, coupled with the weakened state, I just do not know.” She ran a hand over her tired face.

“The baby, when will it come?”

“In the next week or so,” she replied. “It is of full size from what I can tell but has not dropped into position yet.”

“I need to get back to the Guild, I am already overdue and they will send someone after me if I do not contact them soon,” he said to her after finishing his drink and placing the mug on the bench.

“I understand but please, stay until morning and tell Heero you are leaving.”

“I will, goodnight Nana,” he said then kissed her cheek before heading up to the room he always used when staying in her home.

By dawn the next morning he was ready to go and sat with Heero in his room as they broke their fast. He was shocked and surprised when Heero told him of his unique make up.

“I promise to you, my brother that I will keep your secret.”

“Thank you, and be safe.”

“I will, and I will come back to visit as soon as I am able,” with that he was gone.

~*~*~*~*

During those first two weeks Jerusha examined him every day, she has never been this worried about treating a patient before. She had been well trained from an early age and had many, many years of experience, but having no fore knowledge of what to expect left her fretting. The opening she presumed the child would be born through was malformed compared to a woman and she simply was not sure if Heero’s body was up to it.

She kept her fears to herself though and chatted cheerfully with him as and she stuffed him full of rich food and helped him get some condition back by assisting him as he walked and helped him move in arms and legs as he lay in bed. 

When people in the town learned that Jerusha had a young girl in need they brought over old baby things and clothing for Heero and his child. Jerusha thanked them all for him. In less than a day Heero had all he needed for the baby and for the first time he truly felt a connection with his unborn child that grew stronger every day.

“Are you alright? You look unsettled,” Jerusha said one evening when she brought him his supper. It was snowing quite heavily and the windows rattled from the wind.

“I was trapped in my home because of the snow once,” He replied absently. “Papa had gone to fetch Mother who was pregnant with my little sister at the time, and Dorothy and I could not get out on our own. It took several days before someone was able to dig out the door and free us.”

“Is Dorothy your sister too?” She asked. Heero never really spoke of his past, but Odin had mentioned a grandfather that had joined them when his father had died. But he had not mentioned a sister before.

“No, she is papa’s cousin but she was a close to me as any sister.”

“Odin told me your father died?” her voice held a questioning tone.

“He did when I was a baby, then Grandfather came to help Mama, we lived together in Shiore, but Ozlainian soldiers killed them when I was six. Papa adopted me and took me home with him to Hartou but the Ozlainian men took me away.”

She had heard of the attack on Hartou last year, many were killed and almost a hundred people had gone missing, mostly women. Some had been recovered or returned to Hartou on their own, but most had never been seen or heard from again. Then recalling what else he said she looked at him in confusion and Heero understood why.

“My Papa married three years ago to Anne, another soldier who was permanently posted in Shiore. She stayed there through most of her pregnancy then Papa brought her home to Hartou to have the baby, my sister Mariemaia.”

Jerusha nodded in understanding then asked, “After your baby comes, will you go back to Hartou?”

“I would like to, but it is such a long journey and I have no money. I am not even sure if my family is still there. I suppose I am afraid that I no longer have a home to go back to.”

She sighed and sat beside him, “Then wait a while and get your health back,” she said. “You can stay with me as long as you like and it would be much easier to travel with an older child.”

“Yes,” Heero agreed and his eyes drifted back to the snow falling outside his window.

~*~*~*~*

Jerusha knew it was time the moment she walked into Heero’s room the next morning with breakfast. Though he was still asleep he shifted restlessly and made a sound of discomfort.

She was moving the blanket aside just as Heero stirred awake and found the sheets wet from the birth waters.

“Your baby will be born today,” She said covering him back up. “I need a few things, just lie back and I will return shortly.” It took her no time at all to gather towels and warm water and when she returned Heero seemed surprisingly comfortable for someone in active labor.

“How are you feeling?” She asked as she pushed the blankets aside and tucked a towel beneath him, then pulled the sodden gown off his body and dropped it in an empty basin.

“There is no real pain, just pressure,” he answered.

“That is good, “she replied as she leaned down to see what was happening and gasped at the open, loosened state of his body, there was no longer a doubt as the whether the baby could be born naturally or not. Heero’s eyes slid shut and he took a deep breath before bearing down, causing Jerusha to jump up to get another towel, the baby was coming now.

The old woman barely had the clean towel in her hands when Heero bore down again and then the baby was there, a perfect, beautiful baby with a cry that could bring the plaster down from the ceiling. She tied of the cord and carefully snipped it.

“It is a girl,” Jerusha said with a smile like the sun as she laid the infant on Heero’s chest. They lay skin to skin with a towel draped warmly over them, Heero seemed to not notice as his body finished the birthing process and Jerusha checked that everything was as it should be before cleaning up the bed, managing to even change the sheets without him needing to get up. She took the baby then and washed her before fixing the napkin and dressing her in one of the many cozy nightgowns they had been given. For a moment she placed her in her cot so she could help Heero change into a clean gown, even with the fire lit the air was too chill sleep unclothed.  
Once everything was cleared away and he was clean and comfortable, Jerusha handed the baby back and went to the kitchen to fix the baby a bottle. It had been clear that Heero would not be able to feed the child on his own as he had shown absolutely no signs of producing milk, so she made sure to have bottles and milk on hand.

Heero was a natural and seemed to know exactly how to hold and feed the baby without need for instruction. His movements were sure and confidant like he had been handling babies for many years and Jerusha supposed that he had had some practice with his baby sister. When the bottle was empty he instantly moved his daughter to his shoulder and patted her gently until she brought up air. 

“What are you going to name her?”

“Jaylin,” He replied.

“It is a lovely name.” 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ellion  
Chapter 6  
By Vel

 

No questions were asked by the townsfolk about the father of the child for it was not the first time a single woman in the family way had found her way to Galia. They all understood what happened in Oz camps so no one was going to persecute Heero for being unwed.

Even so, he did not venture outside often, preferring to stay where no Ozlainian solider had the chance of recognizing him, also in the privacy of Jerusha’s home he could be himself and not have to pretend to be a girl.

But as time passed he did not feel so suspicious of those around him and was able to venture out on his own, running errands for Jerusha. It did not take long for Heero to become just as accepted as every other citizen of Galia and over time he felt almost as at home as he had been in Hartou.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Pushing the door closed with his hip, Heero kicked off his soiled yard shoes and placed the heavy pail of milk on the bench before kissing Jaylin’s cheek. The nearly one year old child giggled from her place in the highchair, before planting her hand firmly in her bowl of cooling porridge. 

“I need to change my apron, I will be down to sort out the milk in a moment,” he said to Jerusha who was tending the coals in the stove so she could prepare their eggs.

“Hurry back when you are done dear, and get something hot in you. It is right nippy today.” The older woman then turned and pulled a damp rag from the bench and started cleaning up the child.

“I will,” he replied and took the stairs two at a time, careful not to slip in his bare feet and went into his bedroom to change the apron, that due to its close proximity to a wet cow now smelled distinctly bovine, not an aroma one would like to smell while breaking their fast.

Stripping off the apron he found a brown stain on the dress underneath and stripped that off as well. Standing before a small mirror dressed in nothing but a boy’s undershirt and knee length winter underpants he washed his face, neck and arms in the wash basin before pulling on a shift and a clean dress. He did not often wear a shift as it seemed too feminine even for someone who wore dresses regularly, but today was quite cold and the extra layer helped ward off the chill. Sitting on his bed he pulled on a pair of heavy black woolen stockings, tucking the tops into the leg openings of his underpants to help hold them up, then put on a clean apron. He was just tying the strings when he heard a crash and a faint shout. He rushed to his bedroom door but it crashed open just as he reached for it.

Three men in Ozlainian uniforms stood before him and from the looks on their faces they had not expected to find him there. In a blink of an eye they rushed him, going for his arms, he fought and thrashed. Did everything he could to keep them from getting a firm hold, but the three men were much larger than he and soon took him down and held him to the floor.

Heero fought them as they held him down and a surge of panic rushed through him as a hand slipped under his skirt and slid up his leg. Fingers toyed for a moment when they found the hem of his winter underpants, brushing teasingly over the flesh just above his knee, then stopped abruptly when one of the other men snapped out a warning. The fingers slipped under the hem and hooked the top of the woolen stocking and pulled it down. The action was repeated with the other leg, and just as it was pulled from his foot, heavy iron shackles were locked tightly around his ankles.

Then the men moved off of him quickly and backed out of the room. Each man bore his mark in some way, the tall one’s cheek was still bleeding sluggishly where Heero’s nails had scratched him, the eldest looking one gingerly cupped his groin where Heero’s heel had found its mark, and the third’s eye was already beginning to swell due to the hit of a wildly swung fist.

The soldiers eyed the girl with a kind of respect as she had managed to hold her own against three grown men, and though she had lost in the end she had come though relatively unscathed. 

The one with the bleeding cheek pulled the key from where it rested in the inside lock of the door and closed it behind him after he stepped in the hall. Heero could hear the click as it was locked from the other side and could see the shadow of boots as a man stood guard.

He had no chance of escape; there was a sheer drop from his window to the paved walk outside, to jump would certainly result in a broken bone and there was nothing to cling to, even if his feet were free, no window ledge or clinging vine, not even a tree branch to aid his descent.

He worried for his daughter and worried for Jerusha but feared that if he were to cause a problem the soldiers might punish them in his stead.

Dejected, he sat on his bed and watched the play of sunlight and shadows as they moved across the floor. It was nearing the midday meal when he heard Jaylin crying, the sound was muffled as if she were far away. Hobbling to the door he banged it with his fists, demanding to see his child. His shouts and pleas were ignored and soon the crying stopped and he moved to sit upon the bed again terrified that they had killed his child to stop her from crying.

Throughout the day crashes and cries could be heard from his window as the town was ravaged and the room was darkening as dusk approached when the door opened again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

“We have secured this home for you, Captain,” one of his subordinates said as the tall, broad-chested man stepped through the door.

Looking around the kitchen he frowned at the body of an old woman lying in a pool of milk, the pail lying just inches from her head. A tea towel had been thrown over her face but nothing more had been done for her.

“Her heart gave out sir,” another man said. “She fell against the table, knocking the pail over. She expired in just a few minutes.”

“How many people lived here?” He asked as he stepped over Jerusha’s body so he could inspect the rest of the house he had claimed for himself.

“Just three, including the old woman,” a voice replied. “There is a babe and an older girl; she is in one of the rooms upstairs. It took a bit of doing as she fought us, but we got some shackles on her. There are signs that another room had been used recently but there are no personal items so we believe the woman let it out to boarders.”

The Captain noted the scratches on the man’s face as he was passed the agitated but quiet toddler. The babe was a pretty child, obviously loved and well cared for. Her clothing was clean and new; her brown curls glossy and tied back from her face with a ribbon that matched her dress, revealing large, frightened brown eyes. 

Passing the child to his wife, whom had been following him silently, he then ordered his men to take Jerusha’s body outside before he went upstairs to inspect the girl. 

He found her in a small bedroom just past the stairs. She was dressed in a fine, pale blue dress and white apron. Her long brown hair had a few loose strands that fell about her face but the rest was neatly braided down her back to her waist. She was not huddled and crying like he expected her to be and her blue eyes were dry and sharp as she rose quickly from her bed and stood her ground when he stepped through the door.

One look at those beautiful, defiant eyes and the Captain felt his trousers grow tight.

“Come on my lovely, come on,” the large man said gently trying to coax Heero to him, “I mean you no harm.” 

Heero however knew better and inched farther away from the stranger, knowing he would not be able to rush him and flee with his feet chained together. With a sudden burst of speed the man lurched forward grasping Heero’s wrist, pulling him close.

“Yes, that is it,” the man gasped pressing closer to the youth. “Yes, yes.” He nuzzled Heero’s hair, his breath hot and foul as he moved his lips across an ear then pressed down, urging Heero to kneel. One hand frantically began working on the laces of his trousers while the other hand was firmly on the youth’s shoulder. His concentration waivered for just a moment and Heero shoved with all his might causing the man to fall to his rear.

“I have been used before in the way you wish to use me now. I will not stand for it, if you try again, ever, I will bite it off, I swear to the Mother I will,” Heero snarled.

The man stared at Heero and could see in his eyes that he meant what he said.

“The babe, she belongs to you?”

“She is my daughter,” Heero admitted.

“Born to you through force?”

Heero answered with a small nod.

Taking a deep breath through his nose the man rose and tied his trouser laces. “I have given her to my wife as she cannot bear children of her own. You, I have decided will not warm my bed but I will keep to work my tavern. If you work well you will be fed and clothed and I may allow you to see the child from time to time. If you work poorly and I will beat you. You refuse to work or try to run away and I will kill you.”

Heero shivered. “You swear never to touch me or my child, or allow your patrons to?”

“Aye, I swear it,” the man promised, “Unless you earn yourself a beating.” 

Heero hung his head, “I will work for you without complaint.”

The man smiled, he would spare her but his wife would not. She would work the girl hard, so hard that she would forget about her child, her family, her hope. Once broken the girl would come to his bed willingly.

Heero looked around the room that had been his for the past year and felt the same agony of loss that he had when he had been stolen away from his family and friends in Hartou.

“Come, now,” The man ordered and tugged the chain that he had fixed to Heero’s bound ankles and he hobbled after his master. He was walked in bare feet along the wet, cold path through the town, to what had once been the inn but now would be the Captain’s tavern. The sun was fully set now and light poured from the windows of the main dining room; it was filled with Ozlainian men who were already soused to the gills, celebrating their victory in overtaking a tiny village of farmers and fishermen.

“Here is where you will be staying for now,” the Captain said as he led Heero into the kitchen. There was a metal ring set into the stone of cooking hearth, it was meant to hold the cover for the fire in place, and it was there that the Captain fixed the end of the chain locking Heero’s restraints to the floor.

A tidy sleeping area was already arranged in an alcove just to the right of the large, cold fireplace, most likely once belonging to the kitchen girl that worked for the family who had owned the inn; a screen that separated it from the rest of room was folded and set aside. A chamber pot and wash stand were tucked into it. Just beyond the sleeping area was a heavy wood door that led out to the yard at the back of the inn where a garden and the wash lines could be found.

There were pots and pans, a larder, which was nearly empty, thanks to the drunken men out front. Most everything else needed to keep the guests fed and in clean linens could be found in the opposite side of the large stone room. He could tell due to the length of his chain that the larder would be out of reach, not that it mattered for there was a large lock handing from the open latch.

Eyeing the stove, the only thing that was currently heating the room and doing a poor job at it, Heero frowned, he did not know how to cook well, Jerusha had not taught him much beyond tea, toast, and porridge, learning anything beyond that had not been necessary before now. 

“You need not worry about making the food,” the Captain said when he saw where her gaze had fallen. “My wife will be doing that. You will just be doing the cleaning.”

“Where is my grandmother?” Heero asked after visually inspecting his new home.

The Captain frowned, “the old woman is dead. Her heart gave out.”

He had been afraid to ask the question because had known, somehow, deep down he had already known the answer, like he had felt the tiny thread that connected them together snap and disappear. Heero nodded in understanding while a little more of the gentle child he had once been faded away inside. “I would like to see my daughter.”

“Tomorrow, maybe,” he replied evasively, “If you do well with your chores throughout the day. My wife will be here in the morning, she will be in charge of you, do everything she tells you.” With that the large Captain left, firmly closing the heavy wood door behind him. 

Trembling and alone in the dark, cold stone prison he crawled into bed and wished the world away.

He was harshly awoken the next morning when a bucket of filthy water was dumped on him. It was still dark out, the moon shining through the tiny window near the back door.

“Get up,” a woman snapped at him before throwing a sopping cloth in his face. He climbed out of the narrow cot as quickly as he could with his ankles bound and stood before the massive woman. She was taller than he was by nearly a foot and outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds. Her dark hair was streaked with grey and pulled back away from her pale, spotted face in a tight bun.

She sniffed at his appearance, dressed in the same clothing he had been wearing the day before. He had not been allowed to take anything from his room, nor had he been given any other clothing, and with so many others around he had not dared to undress, even to just his underclothes.

The look of anger and disgust on the woman’s face sparked something in his mind and he realized that he was looking at the Captain’s wife, the woman who his daughter had been given to. The crop in her hand held the promise that he would feel the lash from her this day.

She did not say anything more to him but turned away to release the chain from the hearth with a key pulled from between her breasts. Yanking the chain harshly she nearly caused Heero to lose his footing and pulled him from the room. 

The main room where guests of the inn dined and socialized was in near ruins, the floor covered in spilled ale, vomit, chewed tobacco and probably urine if the smell was any indication. Most of the tables and chairs had been over turned and some were broken.

“Clean it up,” the woman ordered, pulling Heero closer and wrapping the length of chain around his waist, it circled around him three times before the lock was snapped in place. Between the heavy chain that weighed him down and the shackles that still bound his feet, there was no way he could run.

The woman watched him for some time as he methodically moved around the room, righting tables and collecting trash. By the time he was ready to scrub the floor he was alone but did not dare stop in his work for he knew she was nearby and had the crop waiting.

As the woman planned to do all the cooking Heero was to be kept from the kitchen until all the food was served or locked up, so there would be no helping himself from the larder. 

The woman worked him throughout the day and he did all that was asked of him, never once giving the woman a valid reason to beat him. The Captain visited near the evening meal and allowed him to witness Jerusha’s burial, there were no familiar faces at her graveside, no one there to plead on his behalf, just the Captain and a sheet covered body lying in the earth. No words were said for her other than Heero’s whispered ‘goodbye’ as a soldier started shoveling dirt into the grave, then he was quickly returned to the inn and the seemingly never ending ale cups and piles of sheets. By the time he was allowed to go back to his bed the sun had long since set and he was exhausted, his fingers were spilt and bloody from all the scrubbing and laundry, and he had not been given any food.

He slept fitfully and rose from his bed before dawn, reeking of sweat and filth. The pitcher in his wash basin was full and icy and he hissed in pain as his raw fingers touched the cold water as tried to clean up the best he could, while longing for something clean to wear and a proper bath.

The woman seemed annoyed when she arrived some time later to find him already up and ready to start the day. 

She whipped his legs and back, for no reason other than she wanted too then set him to work again. It was apparent that the woman intended to leave him alone at times during the day when Heero was working in the dining or sleeping areas, for she had more rings set into the stone floors to lock his chain to and he was now leashed throughout the house and yard. 

The days bled into each other so Heero could no longer remember how long he had been there. Occasionally through his exhaustion he became sloppy in his task and he received a lash from the woman. She was merciless and drew blood every chance she got. He was rarely fed, usually only getting something when the item had spoiled and often when the woman’s back was turned a morsel found on the floor or a table found its way into Heero’s mouth. He was never given fresh clothing or the opportunity to see his child.

Three months passed and winter was truly set in, the yard was covered in frost as Heero stood barefoot, hanging wet sheets with trembling hands. The chain was fixed to the building while his keeper was occupied inside as she prepared the midday meal. Heero was often left alone for long periods of time now, which was a relief in a way. The woman could not beat him if she was not there.

The once cornflower blue dress Jerusha had made for him was stained and in tatters, despite his effort to care for it and it hung on his frame loosely due to the weight he lost. His hair hung in a tangled braid down his back; it had not been brushed since his forced servitude, he had not been given a brush and his fingers were too sore to run through his hair and pick out the tangles. His face was burned by the sun and cold wind, his lips chapped and sore. His knees were bruised from hours kneeling as he scrubbed stone floors, his legs, back and arms were littered with welts and cuts from the lash, his ankles so raw from the shackles that they never healed. The cold dry air triggered coughing fits that wracked his body for several long minutes, and then with gasping breaths he turned back to the sheets.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ellion  
Chapter 7  
By Vel

 

From the safely of the shadows, pale blue-grey eyes scanned the village in confusion. “What is going on here?” a voice whispered as a group of men, all strangers walked past, not noticing the figure pressed against the wall.

Music and loud voices poured from the inn and a drunken man stumbled from the door to vomit on the ground. Laughter rang out as a few more men followed him out to tease him for not holding his ale.

Along the dark path that led towards the back of the building was a couple, the man taking the woman roughly against the wall, her lustful cries blending in with the music and laughter.

Keeping to the shadows he remained unseen as he silently made his way through the village to Jerusha’s house. All the lights were on and an obese woman could be seen through the window near the door.

Heart in his throat he backed away. Her presence in Jerusha’s home confirmed his worst fears, his family was gone. But where were they now and how long had they been gone?

Slipping away from the window he moved behind the house where the field was and felt ill by the graves he found there now, a few were marked but many were not. He moved as slowly as he dared, not wanting to be seen in the open as his eyes scanned the markers, he knew them all. Every single name was someone he had known for many years, and then he found her and his heart broke. Jerusha, her name printed neatly on a broken plank stuck into the earth. It was not dated, but it was clear it had been placed some time ago, perhaps as long as four months ago, right after he left. His mission had taken him right up to the Ozlainian border and the weather had made it much longer than usual for him to make it back home. Pulling his eyes away from the marker, he checked all the others but did not find Heero or Jaylin. 

There had been no sign of them at the house either, for a moment he thought Heero may have taken his child and fled but the youth did not have the skill or experience to survive on his own in the wilderness of Ellion that lie to the north and there was nothing but the sea to the south. 

Frustrated and unsure, for perhaps the first time in his life, Odin decided to stay and keep an eye on the town. At the very least he should gather more information to take back to the Guild so the King would know what has happened.

Perched in a tree across the road from the Tavern, Odin was busily memorizing the faces and ranks of the men as they passed to enter. He was nearly done with his self imposed task and would be leaving for the Guild in the morning, as most of the men he was seeing were the same ones he had seen going in and out in the Tavern or moving around the town for the last three days. 

It was clear who was in charge and which were his trusted men. He was a lesser Captain in the Ozlain army and normally a man of no consequence, and though Galia was technically in Ellion, it had become a human village and had been under the protection of King Howard for nearly twenty years and as such this Captain had bought himself and his men a death sentence.

Figuring he finally had enough information, Odin carefully climbed down from the tree and when the road was clear he sped across the road to the safety of the shadows between the Tavern and the neighboring building. Intent on making a dash for the woods just past the field he missed the lone figure in the yard hanging sheets behind the building, but they saw him.

“Odin!” a voice called after him hoarsely and his steps faltered. Turning he saw Heero staring at him with wide eyes, a damp sheet clutched in his trembling hands.

“Gods,” the older man breathed when he saw the youth’s condition and he fought the tears the pricked his eyes as he hurried back towards the Tavern.

“Jaylin, the Captain’s wife has her,” Heero rasped urgently as the man approached, before his breath was taken by a bout of coughing. 

Torn, Odin knew there was no way he could free Heero of the heavy chains right now, get him to safety and rescue Jaylin without someone noticing. He gave Heero a quick firm hug then stepped away again.

“I must wait until night when the Captain and his wife are asleep,” knowing the Captain had taken Jerusha’s home; Odin knew he could enter and exit undetected. “I will get the baby then come back here for you. Please if you can, try to sleep. It is a long journey to where we are going next.” 

Heero replied with a nod towards the door, “I sleep here, in the kitchen.”

Odin touched his matted hair with a gentle hand, “I swear to you, brother. I will come back for you,” with that the assassin fled to his camp in the woods to wait until night.

It was in the deepest part of the night when Odin slipped quietly into the house that had at one time been his home. Taking care to avoid all the places that squeaked and creaked, he found Heero’s room with no trouble and to his everlasting relief, the crib with the child sleeping peacefully inside. She stirred slightly as he lifted her from the cot but settled again as the familiar arms comforted her. After tying a dark blanket about him to form a sling, he tucked the child inside then ghosted out of the house and hurried to the Tavern.

The large building was quiet and though the door was locked it was no challenge for him and he had it opened quickly. The room was nearly as cold as it was outside and his breath was visible in the low light from the moon through the window.

As his eyes adjusted he could see the chain snaking across the floor from the cold hearth to a small cot in a dark recess. 

“Kid,” Odin called quietly as he knelt beside the bed and the youth sat up as if he had not been asleep. “Here,” he said gently and passed him his sleeping daughter.

“Thank you,” Heero replied his voice choked as he eyes studied his most precious child.

“I have brought you some warm clothing and boots, but you can wait for now. Stay put while I free you and bust into this larder so we have enough food for our journey, then you can dress.”

Heero nodded as he ran the back of his finger softly across Jaylin’s cheek.

Odin worked quickly picking the lock on the shackles; he applied salve and bandages to the broken skin before moving to the larder and relieving the inn of several pounds of food including crusty bread, bacon, cheese, apples and traveling cakes. After filling his canteen from the kitchen pump, he tucked everything into his pack, then with Jaylin lying on the cot he helped Heero dressed, doing all he could to control the anger he felt at every bruise and welt on the youth’s pale skin. He wanted to storm back to Jerusha’s house and burn it to the ground while the Captain and his wife slept inside, however that was a dangerous way to think, it was a very quick way to get oneself killed. So, he pushed down that urge into a place where he could draw from it later, and helped his brother prepare for a long trip in the snow.

At just a year old Jaylin was almost too heavy for Heero to carry in his weakened condition but he insisted, and so Odin wrapped the child to him with the blanket sling and they left for the woods and their next destination. The Temple of the Goddess in Ga-tew, in the northern part of Ellion, two weeks away, though normally an easy journey Odin knew that winter could be unpredictable so he prayed that the Mother would favor them.

Despite his poor condition Heero managed to keep up surprisingly well. The hardest part was keeping Jaylin fed as she was still use to drinking milk and porridge every day and did not care yet for cheese and bacon. 

Ga-tew was a town of worship and held very little in the way of private homes or shops, mostly just the families of the men that tended the buildings, walls and paths that made up the temple. Their children joining those in the temple orphanage for their schooling and most of the wives working the gardens and kitchens to keep their families, the sisters, and the orphans fed. 

As such, the town was quiet and still as the trio entered near dawn sixteen days after fleeing Galia. By the time they arrived they were all a little leaner and Heero was near collapse from exhaustion.

“Odin?” a gentle voice questioned as the temple gate opened for the day, the speaker tuned and spoke in urgent tones to the woman beside her who then dashed ahead.

“Sister Helen,” Odin called when he saw the woman at the gate, he had Heero tucked under his arm to help him the rest of the way.

“You look frozen and half starved, child what has happened?” The sister asked as her hands cupped his face.

“Oz attacked Galia, Heero here and his daughter Jaylin are in need of help.” 

“Yes, of course,” she said and she ushered them into the temple where a room was already waiting for them.

Both men and women were allowed to enter the temple to lodge or worship as needed, travelers were often fed and given a warm bed for a night or two, even more so after Ellion fell and the Ellean scattered as they were forced from their homes. As such there were always warm beds waiting to receive anyone in need.

There was a doctor waiting in one of the guest rooms for them but Odin assured him that only Heero’s ankles and feet needed tending, other than that all they needed was rest and food. In the weeks they had been on the road most of Heero’s bruises and welts had faded, but the constant rubbing of boots that were too large prevented the chafing from fully healing.

Heero lay back on a cot, Jaylin sleeping beside him, as the doctor carefully washed his feet with warm, herbed water. He hissed at the sting of it but soon the cleansing herbs began to soothe and the pain faded. A thick salve and fresh bandages were applied and soon the doctor was gone, leaving them alone with the sister who had watched quietly from near the door.

“Breakfast is still being served, I can have some brought to you here if you prefer,” She said after the door was closed behind the doctor.

“I think for now that would be best, Helen,” Odin replied.

She smiled affectionately at the man who was as close to a son she would ever have. He was the only person whom she allowed to call her just ‘Helen’ and he only did so in private, adding ‘sister’ whenever they were around the others.

“Now tell me,” she began as she sat on the edge of a cot, “what exactly has happened?”

She already knew who Heero was and where Jaylin had come from as Odin had confided in her during a visit a few months after Heero’s rescue from Dekim, though he had promised to keep Heero’s secret he had a feeling it would be necessary for the sister to know. 

“Ozlainian soldiers overtook the entire town. Most of the people were killed and those that were not were sold or forced into labor like Heero was. They had taken his child from him and shackled him to the wall like a dog on chain,” Odin spat and Heero moved to place a hand on the man’s arm but Odin stood just out of reach. “They killed Jerusha.” 

Helen gasped; Jerusha had once worked for the temple as a healer, moving to Galia ten years prior because it was a little warmer there. Heero shook his head at what his brother said but Odin snapped at him, “Her heart may have given out but they are at fault, just as much as if they had cut her throat.”

“I think you would benefit from a several days rest here my son,” Helen said gently as she stood before him. “Anger such as the kind you bear now will only harm you.”

“You cannot possibly expect me to forgive them!”

“No, I do not, and I am not going to try and change your mind but you are a kind, intelligent man and I know you will find justice for those you loved without getting yourself killed.”

The surge of adrenaline bled away quickly and he suddenly felt very, very tired.

“Rest now,” the sister soothed. “I will wake you at lunch.”

“Thank you Helen,” He called as she slipped from the room.

With a deep sigh Odin turned back to Heero and found him asleep, his bandaged feet still hanging from the side of the bed. Carefully he tucked his brother under the blankets then turned to his own cot. When Helen returned at lunch they were all so soundly asleep that she left them until supper.

They stayed at the temple for over a month, doing odd jobs to help out while Heero recovered and re-bonded with his daughter. His hair had been so damaged that it had to be cut and was now quite short, making him look even more masculine. He had insisted that Odin teach him more of how to protect himself, he had learned some while living in and taking lessons at Peacemillion in Hartou but he had always seen it as a game to play with Duo and did not pay close attention as he should have. He regretted not using the opportunity when he had the chance.

Every evening the pair could be found in the yard sparring or working with weapons. On occasion a traveler passing through would give them tips or offer to work out with them, so they had the chance to spar with different opponents. Between the hearty food and Odin’s exercises Heero was strong and healthy again.

It was shortly after the New Year that Odin was called back to the Guild; he had another job and now had to leave the Temple.

“I need to go,” Odin said one night as they were preparing for bed. 

“I know,” Heero replied, then kissed Jaylin’s cheek as she slept soundly, showing no sign that she felt the wave of turmoil rolling off Heero.

“I do not want to leave you, but you are safe here with the sisters.”

“No,” Heero said suddenly turning to face him. “No, I am not staying here; every place I have ever stayed for long Ozlain has destroyed, it is as if they are drawn to me somehow. I cannot stay here.”

“But where will you go?”

Heero turned his back on him and looked down into his daughter’s sleeping face, he took a shuddering breath and replied, “I am going with you to the Guild and Jaylin will stay here with the sisters.”

“You mean to abandon her!” he shouted in outrage.

“I mean to protect her,” he said in a choked whisper. “The thought of being without her is killing me inside but I cannot have her with me anymore.” 

“I do not understand,” Odin replied as he sat heavily on his cot.

“I do not know why Ozlain is so connected to me but they are and as long as they are still a threat I am a danger to her. Oz and I will cross paths again and Jaylin may be killed, I would do anything to protect her, even if it means breaking her heart, and mine.”

The next morning they left at dawn, Heero’s back was stiff and his eyes dry as they walked away, he fought the need to comfort his child as she cried in Helen’s arms, but he knew if he went back now he would never be able to leave her again.

“Heero,” Odin said sadly as the gates closed behind them.

“No, I am not Heero anymore,” choosing the nickname Odin had so often called him, “I am just Kid.” 

 

END PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is still in progress. I will do my best to get it completed and posted.


End file.
